Dragon Ball Z-Alternate story
by Egxo
Summary: A story where Vegeta is sent to Earth as a baby to stay under the care of Bardock whilst his father fights Frieza but when the King is defeated and Planet Vegeta destroyed he is stuck on Earth with Goku until he can fight Frieza himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure there's no other way my k-"

"Hush Nappa we have to hurry to get the Prince off this planet before Frieza learns of his birth" King Vegeta commanded taking the young prince from Nappas arms and placing him in a space pod and checking its destination one last time before setting of the ship. On the ships main screen the word 'Earth' was written in capital letters. "This is the only way I can be sure he'll be safe whilst we do this we shall get him when this is over" the king said with a look of determination on his face.

"But sir, we can't really leave him in the care of that 3rd class war-"Nappa began only to be cut off once more by his king.

"Bardock is no 3rd class warrior he is an elite and will be sure that Vegeta is safe from any harm that may befall him" the king replied angrily before setting the ship on its course to Earth and watching sadly as heir flew away. "NOW ITS TIME GATHER THE MY PERSONAL GUARD ITS TIME TO END THIS" the king yelled before turning and returning to his throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

Italics= thoughts

"Kakarot" Vegeta yelled into Gokus ear. At the sudden noise Goku jumped out of bed and fell to the floor face first. Vegeta started laughing "Bus arrives in 10 minutes Kakarot" he said still laughing.

"What" Goku said before realizing school restarted today "Why didn't you wake me sooner" he whined.

"What and miss this" Vegeta mocked, as he watched Goku sprint around the house trying to get ready in a panic. He slowly walked to the table and waited for the bus as Goku ran around like a chicken without a head.

"Bus is here" Vegeta mocked walking slowly to the bus and sitting near the back and placing his bag on the other chair so no one would sit next to him, while Goku ran upstairs and grabbed his bag before sprinting onto the bus. Goku sat next to Chi Chi and the two began chatting.

"Hey is this seat taken" a woman whose name Vegeta had forgotten asked. He scowled at her.

"Yes it is" He simply stated before turning away from her.

"WHAT" she screamed, for who, who is more important that your girlfriend.

"I told you before you're not my girlfriend" he growled.

"But what about the other-" she began, only to be cut off by Vegeta.

"I told you then, and I'm telling you now that was just a one night stand, you're not my girlfriend, now go away" he said. She leaved holding back barely contained tears.

Then the bus came to its final stop. Vegeta watched as the blue woman entered the bus, he felt a pang of something unfamiliar in his chest, '_anger it must be anger he reassured himself'._

She walked over and unceremoniously threw his bag on the floor, then sat next to him. "Hey Vegeta, haven't seen you in a while" she said casually.

"That's not an accident woman, go aw-" he began, only for her to cut him off by screaming in his ear.

"NO Vegeta, THIS IS THE ONLY SEAT ON THE BUS, I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR YOU BUT I CAN'T NOT BE, AND MY NAMES BULMA" she screamed.

"Ok then, Bulma" he brawled into her ear, she felt herself blushing and turned away from him to hide it, '_crap why does that always happen when he says my name' _she though embarrassed by her reaction.

A/N

Another short one guys, sorry original got deleted by accident so took extra day to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, now kids you will be handed your new timetables with all your new lessons" droned the home room teacher, indicating for the student next to him to begin handing out the sheets to everyone. "I expect everyone to take this and copy it into your diary so you don't forget where you need to be" he continued.

Bulma was sat in the back row on the far left hand side, with Chi to her right, followed by Goku and then Vegeta. Bulma was chatting to Chi about what they'd chosen and were begging to realise they weren't together for a lot of their options. "It's your fault Bulma for choosing such manly options, I mean engineering seriously" she joked.

"What's wrong with that, I'm going to be inventing things soon anyway, I am a genius you know? Besides your subjects are all so girly anyway, hope economics, textiles-" Bulma began.

"I also do martial arts, that's not so girly is it" she said with a smug smile.

"Yes, but not in school and only really because Goku does it" she replied. Then the student arrived and handed them the timetables, as expected Bulma was in the top class for every subject and got all her options. Chi also did well; she was in or near the top for all classes and got her first choices as well. Vegeta burst out in laugher, whilst Goku stared at his schedule.

"It's not funny Vegeta" Chi reprimanded despite not knowing what he was laughing at.

"Goku what's wrong" Bulma asked seeing Gokus moping.

"Nothing really I guess, just Vegetas laughing because once he's in all the top classes whilst I'm only in the middle" Goku said, starting already to brighten up.

"Oh, don't worry Goku; at least we have quiet few classes in common by the looks of it" Chi said sincerely.

"What classes are you even in Vegeta" Bulma asked with thinly veiled disdain.

"All the top classes for core subjects as well as engineering of course" he said gesturing to his paper.

"What" Bulma shrieked grabbing him paper, and comparing it with her paper. A brief look revealed that they were almost identical; she could only find few subjects they didn't have together. "What the hell Vegeta, why'd you take all the same classes as me" she screamed angry she'd have him in all of her classes.

"I didn't take the same classes as you, you probably copied my classes, clearly trying to spend more time with me" he replied smugly, whilst snatching both paper to see if she was telling the truth.

"Oh of course, AND WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE AROUND YOU ANY MORE THAN I HAVE TO BE" she yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Chi started to laugh hysterically.

"WHAT" they both yelled together at Chi with furious eyes.

"Oh, nothing I just find you flirty little arguments funny" Chi admitted still laughing. Vegeta than looked back to Bulma just in time to notice Bulma's blushing. He fell silent, then he realised that he had also started to slightly blush. Finally he regained his composer and began to yell at Chi again.

"You think we were flirting, like id flirt with her" he yelled hoping no one saw him blushing earlier, Bulma than tuned to glare at him, with fire in her eyes, before she began to scream.

"Oh, like I'm not good enough for you, I'm super pretty, and I'm a genius you should be begging he for my attention" she screamed not really thinking.

"See, it's just like I've been saying all this time. You both like each other but refuse to admit it" Chi said smugly. The bell went and Bulma quickly left the room before anyone could say anything hoping no will have noticed her abrupt exit, everyone noticed, especially Vegeta who couldn't help but feel happy although he didn't know why.

Vegeta, Chi and Goku then left for their next lesson, they chatted as they walked until Vegeta left to go to his room and Chi and Goku went to theirs. Vegeta enter his class and instantly saw her, he decided to give her some space so sat near the front as she was at the back and he didn't want to hear her screaming again, his ears were hurting.

"Alright settle down class" a teacher who Vegeta didn't know said calmly before taking his seat. "I have a seating plan so everyone stand up and stand at the back of the class and sit where I say" he yelled. He then proceed to put everyone in a boy-girl seating plan hoping to stop them talking.

"…And finally Bulma you'll sit here next to Vegeta" the teacher said in a high pitch shrill voice. Vegeta growled and took his seat, Bulma than sat down lightly brushing Vegetas thigh as she sat. Vegeta then felt that pang in his stomach again but ignored it.

The teacher than set them work and told them to have it done within the hour. Bulma and Vegeta did it in silence; both avoiding each other's gaze.

Finally the lesson ended and they had a free period, they started to pack up silently until Bulma couldn't take it anymore. "So, where do you think Goku and Chi will be" she asked almost whispering, she thought Vegeta hadn't heard her until he replied "Probably in the cafeteria, where else" he smirked, Bulma knew full well of Gokus strange and extreme eating habits, often he'd eat more in one meal than she did, of course so would Vegeta but he ate in a more dignified manner and almost looked regal despite the vast quantities of food he ate.

"Ok then let's go" she said whilst grabbing his hand without thinking. Vegeta suddenly felt very embarrassed, but he didn't know why, when he began to blush and quickly snatched his hand back and turned away from her to hide this. "Oh, sorry" she said meekly realizing what she'd done and slightly hurt by reaction. Vegeta than quickly left and Bulma followed remaining silent till they arrived at the canteen where sure enough Goku sat surrounded by food whilst Chi talked, more at his than with him but he did respond occasionally.

"Hey Bulma" Bulma turned around to see Yamcha. He'd always had a crush on her and couldn't even pretend to hide it. He quickly ran to her and hugged her tightly; she hugged him back hoping it was just a friendly hug and then led him to the table by his hand.

Vegeta seeing this filled with anger, he didn't know why, he quickly left to get food and decided to stay and eat so as not to seem unusual, hoping this would stop it didn't. Yamcha flirted with her all through the free period then through break and for some reason Vegeta couldn't stop watching.

Completely oblivious to the affect her enabling Yamcha was having on Vegeta and hoping if she humoured him he'd go away Bulma allowed him to flirt but didn't flirt back. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Bulma and Vegeta the bell rang for them to go to PE and both quickly went to the changing rooms. The teacher said she needed to test their fitness and told them to run 10 laps of the 800m course. Vegeta and Goku both shot of and Yamcha tried to keep up with them hoping to impress Bulma. But quickly tired and by lap 2 he knew he couldn't keep up, he turned look at Goku and Vegeta '_what they don't even look tired their just talking_' Yamcha felt demoralized at how easy this was for them and decided to drop back to Bulma to talk to her for a while instead.

Vegeta snickered as Yamcha couldn't keep up "look at them Kakarot they can't even keep up with us and were not even trying" Vegeta said turning back to watch Yamcha panting for air.

"Yes, it is pretty funny I guess, want to race" he said light heartedly, turning to Vegeta with a confident smile.

"You're on Kakarot" Vegeta said smugly then without another word took off in front starting to lap everyone.

"Hey no fair, we should have started at the same time" Goku yelled after him, starting to run hoping to catch up.

"We did start at the same time at the beginning of the race this isn't still the start." Vegeta said turning back and smiling arrogantly.

Bulma couldn't help but be impressed by both their speeds she'd though they were trying before but she was wrong, she didn't even notice Yamcha because she was so focused on Vegeta. She eventually realized what she'd been doing and was filled with embarrassment; she turned to Yamcha and started talking to his hoping to get Vegeta out her head. It didn't work.

Vegeta was constantly lapping her and every time she did she got a good view of his ass as he took off again. She constantly had to fight the urge to grab his as until finally he and Goku finished. Vegeta was only a few seconds ahead of Goku and she could see that he was bragging anyway. Finally she regained herself with the realization she had over 3 laps to go. She was about to speed up when Vegeta started stretching.

Chi noticed Bulma's ogling and once Yamcha couldn't keep up with them either anymore confronted her. "Enjoying the view" she asked innocently.

"Uh huh…" Bulma grunted out still drooling then realized her mistake. "I mean… you know the view of the… you know" she stuttered and fell over her own words as Chi smiled enjoying her friends obvious discomfort, before finally putting her out of her misery.

"Bulma relax, its ok to look, looking doesn't mean anything" she said with an impish smile and wink. Despite chis good intention Bulma ended up even more embarrassed, she felt her cheeks getting warm and decided to run ahead so Chi wouldn't notice. Chi noticed but decided to leave it for now, whenever she tried to push them together they'd get even worse just to prove a point.

**The bus ride home**

"Hey Bulma, you want to go to this party at my house later?" Yamcha asked a little to enthusiastically. Bulma noticed and decided to avoid the attempt at a date so as not to hurt his feelings.

"I don't know, what do you guys think" she said to Chi and Goku.

"A party sounds great B" Chi replied happily before resuming her conversation with Goku.

"Great, what about you Vegeta" she asked with pleading eyes, hoping to use her friends as a shield from Yamahas advanced, well her friends and Vegeta but he is the most aggressive so she needs him.

"I'm busy" he replied abruptly, without even spearing her a glance.

"Please Vegeta, it's the first party of the year it won't be the same without you" she cooed, pouting her lip and stoking his arm. Vegeta felt a lump in his throat, he tried to swallow it but he couldn't.

"Yes Vegeta, come on have some fun for once" Goku said cheerfully.

"What I always have fun" Vegeta responded irritably.

"No you don't your always so serious, you never do anything fun" Goku replied, jokingly. Just as Vegeta was about to scold Goku an annoying voice came from behind him.

"Come on Vegeta, go to the party I can be your date" the girl from the morning said flirtatiously.

"And that's supposed to temp me, frankly girls like you are only good for one thing, and you weren't very good at that to be honest, Holly" Vegeta scolded full of anger.

Biting back tears the girl sank back into her seat "Its Rebecca" she meekly replied after she regained herself.

"Vegeta, that was mean apologize to her now" Bulma yelled in his ear. Vegeta ignored her. "Vegeta APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW, OR ILL SCREAM IN YOUR EAR THE WHOLE WEEK" Bulma screamed, making Vegetas ears practically bleed.

"Ok ok God your annoying woman" Vegeta replied, "I'm sorry" Vegeta apologized, not even Bulma though he'd apologize. She ignored his insult and tightly hugged him "Oh Vegeta your so sweet" she cooed in his ear, she felt his tense at first and was about to stop when he relaxed into her embrace.

A/N

I realize Vegetas a little OOC but bear in mind he's raised with Goku as a brother and round humans a little bit would rub of him. Also can't decide whether or not for characters like Krillen, Chatzou or Tien if they should be humans, aliens or saiyans review what you want . Also one last thing I can't decide if piccolo will be part of the story or not review if you want his to be or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta sat in him room, waiting for Goku to be ready. He was thinking about the bus ride earlier, why he had done what she said he wasn't sure. He usually enjoyed seeing her angry but instead he'd folded and now he was going to this stupid party just because she looked at him with sad eyes. He didn't like it when she was sad, angry he liked not sad. "Hey Vegeta, you ready to go" Goku called interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, lets hurry up and get this over with" Vegeta replied before slowly walking down stars, already regretting his decision.

Bulma fidgeted with her outfit for what seemed like the billionth time. She wore a scarlet mini, boob-tube dress that showed off all of her fabulous curves with her red stilettos that enhanced the sexiness of her slim legs. She ran her fingers through her cerulean hair, which was in curls, and it bounced softly at her movement. Finally satisfied she applied light, natural makeup topped with cherry glossed lips. She gave one final twirl and headed downstairs before she made her way to Chi Chi's.

Bulma walked up to the door and knocked quietly. Moments later Chi opened the door, she was wearing a tight black dress and black high heels, her hair looked like silk as it flowed gently over her shoulders. "Oh my got B, you look so hot" she gushed.

"You to Chi, every guy in the room will envy Goku when he enters with you" she responded sincerely.

"So who are you dressing up for then, B" Chi asked with a knowing look.

"No one, can't a girl just want to look nice" Bulma responded proudly.

"I'm sure Vegeta will think you do" Chi said calmly, as Bulma's cheeks slightly warmed at the thought of Vegeta wanting her.

"I'm sure he will" she simply replied.

A short while later Vegetas car pulled into chis drive. Goku held the door open for her then entered the car as well. Bulma looked at Vegeta expectantly who merely stayed in the seat not even looking her way. She reluctantly entered and Vegeta instantly drove of before she even got comfortable.

A little later they arrived, Vegeta quickly parked and got out as Bulma did, looking at her for the first time that night. She was breath-taking he felt a familiar pang in him stomach, he tried to ignore it but couldn't. "Hey Vegeta… your drooling" Bulma said casually. Vegeta was so lost in thought he just wiped him mouth with his sleeve making Bulma giggle a little.

As they entered Yamahas house Vegeta was instantly talked by someone he didn't like. "Get of me you wench" he yelled at Rebecca who looked upset. He ignored this and quickly walked away before she could say anything. The others followed him; Bulma grabbed 12 shots and downed 3 before passing the rest to Vegeta. Vegeta took 3 but Goku and Chi only took one each.

"Someone's ready for a party" Yamcha said grabbing Bulma who immediately moved away. Yamcha grabbed to shots and had them instantly.

As the night went on Bulma continued to drink in an attempt to make Yamcha less annoying. It wasn't working. Finally she snapped "Yamcha, I'm sorry but I don't want to go out with you" she slurred loudly. He ignored her and instead started to try and feel her up. "Yamcha no" she yelled slapping him round the face.

"You frigid bitch" Yamcha screamed, then Yamcha went to slap her, she panicked and froze up. Then out of nowhere Vegeta appeared "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TOUCH HER" he screamed loudly, before quickly placing Yamcha into what she assumed was a painful arm lock, based on Yamahas girly cries. "Vegetaahhh, please stop" Yamcha pleaded.

"First you apologize" Vegeta raised Yamcha to eye level and Yamcha quickly blurted out an 'I'm sorry' before going back to the ground. "Now bark like the bitch you are" Vegeta commanded.

"What no I'm nooooooot, ok rough, rough" Yamcha cried.

"No like a bitch dog" Vegeta commanded an evil smirk on his lips "or you can wear a slutty dress like that bitch" he gestured towards Rebecca. Yamcha the squealed out 'arth arth arht' "good boy… Bulma anything else you want him to do" Bulma joked.

Bulma was now giggling uncontrollably at Yamahas humiliation at his own party. Then she though Vegeta could properly get Yamcha to eat dirt, kiss her shoe or even lick the floor. An evil smirk crossed her lips as she considered but, the she decided to be the bigger person. "No this is enough" she quietly said

Vegeta then went to release him; Yamcha went to scurry of but Vegeta still held him. "One last small thing" Vegeta announced filling Yamcha with dread. "Curtsy"

"What, why" Yamcha began only to be cut off by Vegeta.

"Because that's what a bitch does in the presence of their betters when leaving" he said indicating to himself and Bulma. Yamcha grimaced but complied quickly doing it quickly, Vegeta wasn't satisfied. "No, do it slowly so everyone can see" he ordered Yamcha scowled at him briefly before his features saddened and he slowly complied with his orders.

Finally Vegeta released his before grabbing the drunken, giggling Bulma and dragging her to him car, yelling to Goku that he'd have to find his own way home.

A/N Bit of Yamcha bashing, but who cares he's pretty useless really ;). Review what do you think, review what you think will happen next, that way I don't have to think it up myself ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta had just arrived at capsule corporation, Bulma had fallen asleep drunk on the way their after babbling incoherently for a while. He went to wake her, but then remembered how annoying she had been on the way there. He gently lifted her up, and went to the house pushing the doorbell.

"Oh my goodness, what happened" misses briefs screeched.

"Shhhh, she's just asleep" Vegeta whispered making a shushing sound.

"Oh ok then, and you're here to take her to bed such a sweet young man" she fawned letting him in. "her bedrooms up stairs 3rd on the left" she hollered walking away. This annoyed Vegeta, a man she doesn't know walks in with her unconscious daughter who smells of alcohol, and all she thinks to do is tell him where her bedroom is, no questions, and no attempt to take Bulma from him.

He went upstairs slowly, then gently placed her in her bed. "Hmm, Vegeta is that you" she said waking up.

He sighed "Yes woman it is." He replied then went to leave.

"Wait Vegeta, I just want to say thanks for earlier, it was nice you saving me and all that" she said, he kept walking, "Oh, and one more thing, come here a second"

"What now women" he yelled walking towards her. She gestured for him to come closer until they were nearly touching. "Bulma what's so import-"he began only to be cut off by a passionate kiss. He enjoyed it for a few seconds before forcing himself to pull away. "Why'd you do that?" he breathed but to him absolute chagrin she was asleep.

The next day Vegeta got on the bus and left his bag on the seat next to him as usual. A few people tried to talk to him but he ignored them all, there was only one person he wanted to talk to. Finally she got on the bus, but to his complete dismay she merely stood holding a pole near the front, not even glancing his way.

He decided to talk to her during school but couldn't find her at all that day, or the next, or the next. She was avoiding him and he hated it. Finally Friday came and Vegeta knew that meant one thing, martial arts practice, the only place where he could beat people up and be congratulated for it.

He paired up with Goku and fought him, releasing all his fury that had built up in an array of punches and kicks. Finally after half an hour of using Goku as a punching bag he released one last galick gun and Goku was knocked out cold.

"Nice work Vegeta, you're almost as strong as I am now" came the annoying voice of Master Roshi. "Ok now that's the end of the session everyone, good hustle I think you're all prepared as you're goanna be for the world martial arts tournament, oh and Chi I noticed your very supple perhaps some extra sessions with me could help you use that to your advantage" he hollered with his trade mark creepy laugh.

"Umm, maybe ill talk to my father" chi said running out of the room and away from his grouping hands.

Vegeta woke up Goku and the 2 went to get cleaned up before leaving. "Oh man Vegeta, its just practice you don't have to go all out like that" Goku whined. Vegeta just smirked getting changed.

After Goku had left to go to Chis house for while Vegeta stalked over to his car, on his way over though he felt his self-bump into a familiar soft object, without even looking up he knew who it was. "Woman" he yelled. She looked to the ground and stood awkwardly. "Why have you been avoiding me" he continued.

"I-I haven't been avoiding you" she whispered barley loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh please, STOP ACTING LIKE A SCARED LITTLE GIRL" he yelled in her face, hoping for a reaction.

'Scared little girl, I'm no scared little girl' she taught. "Oh yer, well could a scared little girl do this" she screamed. But her body refused her and she ended up just shaking a little.

"Yes, of course your just trembl-" he began once again being cut off by a kiss by her. H tried to resist but he couldn't he felt himself deepening the kiss with every second that passed. Then she pulled away and smirked. He tried to speak but no words came out leaving him mouth bobbing up and down like a fish.

"I knew it, you liked the kiss but couldn't admit it" she yelled smugly.

"What no, you're the one who's been hiding all week" he whispered stepping back into her personal space. "Besides you're the one who kissed me both times" he whispered into her ear. She pouted a little and then, as if being controlled by someone else he found himself kissing her. He saw the surprise in her eyes and smirked against her mouth because of it, before liking her bottom lip, then as she opened her mouth slipping in his tongue.

After a couple minuets Bulma remembered where they were, in a door way of their school an hour after it closed. She broke the kiss making his growl lowly. "Um, Vegeta maybe this isn't the best place to finish talking" she whispered into his ear putting her hands against his chest to stop herself as much as him from starting again.

He gently wrapped his arm around her and lead her to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bulma, there's something I want to ask you" Vegeta announced to Bulma. She looked at him expectantly. "I've been thinking we shouldn't tell anyone about us" he continued pulling her towards him.

"Oh so you don't want to be seen as my boyfriend, you should fell privileged to have a girlfriend like me I'm the smartest most beautiful girl in the whole school!" she yelled pushing him away and placing her hands on her hips.

"Modest too and yes I am proud to be with you its just I don't Chi to find out" Bulma frowned at his comment then looked at him slightly confused. "'I knew you too should be together if only you'd listen to me more often, you'd be a lot happier you know'" Vegeta said trying impersonate Chi but coming off more like a 80 year old librarian.

Bulma giggled at his impersonation for a second before nodding her acceptance. "Ok I'll try but these might be difficult to explain then" she grabbed her shirt and his and pulled then back to reveal a matching set of bite marks.

"I trust you'll think of something, after all you are the smartest girl in the school" he cajoled before gently kissing her. After a few seconds he stopped kissing her, and pulled away much to her disappointment. She pouted, he wanted to bite her lip but refrained "We need to go, or we'll be late and people will notice" he announced before turning away from her and returning his facial expression to stoic once again.

In class they both took their usual seat Vegeta next to Goku and Bulma next to Chi. Bulma wanted to sit next to Vegeta… or on him but decided to respect his wishes, for now.

"Alright class, a new student has joined, this is Cry-lin" he yelled gesturing to the short bald child next to her.

"Uh it's Krillin" he said but noticing the fact the teacher had already waked away from him decided to leave it and trotted off to his seat.

"Hey Krillin over here" Goku yelled gesturing to the seat next to Vegeta. Vegeta let out a low growl as Krillin practically climbed into the chair.

"Goku how do you know Krillin" Bulma asked.

"He train with me and Vegeta, he's really strong"

"WHAT, this little guy" Bulma yelled without thinking not really intending to upset the bald midget.

"Yer really, I know he looks small, weak and a little weird but he's really strong he's 3rd in our class after me and Vegeta." Goku announced not realizing he just insulted Krillin, who was now red as a strawberry.

"Oh I can't imagine him fighting, he's too cute" a voice announced from next to Krillin who turned full of anger but it all left him when he saw her. She was so beautiful, long slender legs bright red dress on and hair cut short. No words left his mouth when he tried to speak.

"See cute" she cooed grabbing him and hugging him and inadvertently pressing his face into her boobs. "Hi I'm Maron" she cooed in his ear. Krillin tried to respond but still couldn't say a thing.

Finally the bell rang and they all left for their 1st lesson. The 1st 2 lessons of the day passed uneventfully with Bulma trying to stop herself jumping on Vegeta and Krillin trying in vain to talk to Maron who talked to him all through each lesson, whilst Goku and Chi laughed quietly at his attempts.

Finally break came along and they all met in the canteen. Maron sat between Vegeta and Krillin putting his bag on the floor like Bulma always did. Vegeta initially thought it was Bulma just seeing flash of blue and his bag fall and smirked. When he saw it wasn't her he did a bad job hiding his disappointment.

"What's wrong Vegeta "Maron asked leaning into to him slightly. He didn't respond. "Oh come on, you know the best way to get over your problems is to talk about them" she said placing her hand on his shoulder gently.

Bulma entered the canteen and saw Vegeta sitting still with Maron next to him, flirting with him. She filled with rage and stormed over to the group giving Maron a death glare.

Vegeta let a small smile betray his face when Bulma entered the room but his it quickly. The he noticed how angry she looked, but he didn't know why. He wasn't left wondering for long when she sat across from him and gave an oblivious Maron a death glare.

He smirked at her immaturity, really Maron was only being nice but she clearly didn't know that. His thoughts were interrupted when Maron hugged his tightly pushing him into her boobs. He wondered briefly if she did that to everyone intentionally or if she didn't notice or could prevent it and didn't care enough to do anything about it. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when Bulma started screaming at Maron.

"I'm only being nice Bulma and besides why do you care if I hug Vegeta it's not like you to even like each other" Maron asked seeming generally curious and ignoring Bulmas threatening look completely.

Bulma panicked she didn't know what to say, she knew Vegeta was right and telling people about them would only cause problems but still seeing other girls around him was driving her mad. It didn't help when she saw his smirk spread wide across his face.

"I-I I just feel like you shouldn't flirt with Krillin and Vegeta at the same time people might think you're a little slutty if you do" she practically whispered losing all her confidence as she spoke.

"Oh ok, but I wasn't flirting with **Vegeta **like I said" she responded calmly giving Bulma a knowing look but deciding to let it drop for now as she couldn't be sure she really saw what she saw, ' I know I'll just look in gym' she thought smiling and turning back to Krillin.


	7. Chapter 7

Maron was suspicious of Bulma's outburst in the cafeteria, Chi though it was just Bulma yelling because she doesn't like Vegeta and Maron might have agreed if it weren't for their matching bite marks on their necks. She only caught a glimpse of Bulma's so couldn't be sure until she got a good look. But that it wasn't just, that the way she yelled what she was yelling about she wasn't angry at Vegeta no she was angry at Maron for being near Vegeta.

Maron decided to leave it until gym, when she could see if the bite mark was real or just her imagination, but really she already knew something was going on between them.

When they entered the changing rooms Maron made sure she was right next to Bulma on the right side to see the bite mark. "All right ladies, today you'll be doing gym with the boys get ready in 5 minutes and be in the gym" came the screeching voice of the female gym teacher.

Maron winced at the sound of her shrill voice, but then started changing as instructed, being sure to always have an eye on Bulma's neck. Finally as if taking deliberately long to take her top off to taught her Bulma removed her top, Maron let a self-satisfied smile grace her lips at what she saw, and then left for the gym. She didn't realise how strange this looked to the other girls in the changing room as she was too focused on Bulma to hear everyone's gossip about Maron the perv.

'What should I do with this information I wonder' Maron thought to herself as she went through everything she could do with it. She decided not to tell anyone, if they wanted it to be a secret then she would respect that, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun at their expense with this information.

She entered the gym and sat on a bench. Shortly later the fat gym teacher walked in and told them to exercise for an hour, then walked away the way he came without giving any further instruction. Goku quickly went to the weights and started showing off to Chi and Krillen tried to then lift as much as Goku but failed miserably.

The remainder of gym went by quickly for Maron as she constantly laughed at Vegeta and Bulma's flirting; every now and then they'd notice and act awkward on angry to hide what they were doing but Maron saw right through it.

Vegeta was in gym talking to Goku and Krillen when she entered, she looked amazing even in those less than flattering gym cloths the girls have to wear Vegeta still could hardly control him. Before he knew what he was doing he was at her side, whispering in her ear, trying to get her to skip class with him.

When he heard Maron laughing he quickly stepped away from her panicking, 'was she laughing at us, does she know, no that's impossible she an a dumbass' he thought calming himself down. He briefly acted like he was angry at Bulma for invading his personal space to throw her off just in case, and then continued much more subtly.

For the remainder of gym Maron was stifling a laugh at Vegetas horrible attempts of subtlety. He was practically licking her and no one even noticed, and people call her dumb. Of course Bulma's dirty giggling did catch people's attention, but she just ignored then and they shrugged it off. 'I'm surrounded by morons' Maron thought.

A/N I realize Maron comes off a bit smart in this but in so many fan fictions she some stupid whore who can barely think so I decided to go the other way a little. Please review more with thought concerns and where you think the story is going to go next, constructive criticism or even flames are welcome so I can improve the story, **JUST REVIEW**.


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma and Vegeta had just entered home room and had sat in their usual seats far from each other. When Krillin turned to Bulma and Chi and started talking "Hey guys, you want to go beach over the break"

"Oh, that would be wonderful nice long walks on the beach, swimming and oh, oh romantic moon lit dinners, Goku and I'll have so much fun" Chi squealed leaning into Goku, pouting slightly. Goku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, he didn't want to do any of those things except eat dinner, but he could tell from the look in Chis he had to, so he swallowed and acted happy.

"Oh, Krillly willy, that's sounds so fun" Maron agreed hugging Krillin tightly, whilst unknowingly pressing his face into her breasts due to his lack of height, for once making him happy to be short. He turned to Bulma then Vegeta for their reactions, Vegeta just grunted his agreement and Bulma just started talking about a new car which he assumed meant she was on board.

The bell rang and they all packed their things and went to their classes. Bulma sat next to Vegeta in biology.

"Vegeta, do you really think it's a good idea to do to the beach" Bulma whispered in his ear.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be" Vegeta asked, not knowing what's wrong with the beach.

"Because we would be with the guys the whole time, do you really think you can restrain yourself the whole time" she whispered into his ear seductively.

"You think **I'll** struggle keeping **my **hands to myself, please, you'll be the one begging to go home early to get your fill" he retorted proudly.

"Oh really, I know you'll crack before the times up who wouldn't" she replied with a smug smirk.

"I bet you'll give up first, and then you'll be begging me" he challenged.

"Oh come on you won't last 5 minutes and you know it" she goaded, confident that he really couldn't resist.

"You're on" is all he said before the teacher entered and began the lecture.

The next day they all went to the beach, Krillin, Maron, Vegeta and Bulma in her new car which she let Krillin drive since it was his beach house. In the other car was Goku and Chi in her car that she refused to let him drive as he had no drivers licence.

Vegeta and Bulma were spending the whole way there trying to get the other to crack, even if Maron laughing did ruin the mood, fortunately Krillin barley gave them a glance the whole way their he was to engrossed in 'chatting up Maron' although in reality she did almost all the talking, he just tried talk casually nervously stumbling over his words in the process, making her laugh more.

At one point she moved a little closer to Krillin making him bush a deep red, distracting him so much he nearly crashed. Eventually they all arrived.

"So guys, this is the house what do you think" Krillin announced gesturing to the large living room with exaggerated hand gestures.

"Wow its massive Krillin, so where are the bedrooms, I'm exhausted" Maron said leaning lightly on Krillin.

"Oh right, there down the hall" Krillin said pointing to a long hall that Chi instantly ran down with Goku in pursuit; carrying 4 vary heavy suit cases.

"We'll take this room" Chi called out from the 1st room.

"Ok, so that leaves 2 rooms left-" Krillin began only to be cut off midsentence by Maron.

"Great, so me and you go in 1 Bulma and Vegeta in the other" Maron said grabbing Krillin and leading him off before anyone could protest, she knew if they were in the same room they wouldn't be able to keep up their little deception for long, unfortunately she didn't quiet think it through and missed the implications of her staying with Krillin completely.

Vegeta and Bulma stood surprised absorbing what had just been said before turning to each other and speaking.

"YOU WIN" they yelled in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Vegeta and Bulma were making out inn bed, Vegeta had long since removed his and Bulmas shirts and Bulma was steadily deepening the kiss. The Vegeta jumped back, "Veg-" Bulma began but was instantly shushed by Vegeta.

He sat still for a second as if trying to hear something, but Bulma couldn't hear anything. He rushed to put his shirt on and run to the other side of the room. "Little late to be shy, don't you think V-" Bulma began to taught before she heard a knock on the door.

She panicked; she knew her and Vegeta alone in a room with her shirtless would be hard to explain to say the least. "Um, who is it" she called out meekly, as Vegeta tried to search for a way out or somewhere to hide.

"It's Goku, I'm here to get Vegeta for training, and Krillin already has the car started he needs to hurry" Goku relied turning the handle to enter, but as he pushed the door he hit something hard preventing the door from opening. "Hey, why wont the door open" Goku questioned.

Vegeta had leaped towards the door deftly as he saw the handle turn and pushed himself against it silently. "Goku, you should know better than to enter a girl's room uninvited what if I was naked" Bulma yelled through the door silently praying that'd make him leave.

"But I saw you go in with Vegeta so I knew you'd be fully clothed" Goku responded, having only just come up with that excuse but hoping Bulma, and much more importantly Chi would believe him. "Also I heard you talking earlier so I knew you weren't alone" he finished satisfied with his final excuse.

Bulmas face bleached, she couldn't think of any reason for Goku to enter without causing suspicion. "Kakarot you idiot…" Vegeta began standing an opening the door a crack so Goku couldn't see past him. "Bulma sick trying to recover in bed, you yelling at her constantly isn't helping her rest" Vegeta spat as he slammed the door on Gokus nose.

"Oh… ok, so Vegeta's taking care of you then" Goku asked incredulously. Vegeta had never taken care of anyone, even when then were home alone after he had broken his leg Vegeta refused to make him something to eat, despite the fact he was the one to break it in a training accident.

"What's going? Chi asked, walking towards the sound of yelling she heard from the main room.

"Bulmas sick and Vegeta's taking care of her" Goku announced happily.

"Awww, that's so cute" Chi drawled. "I never knew Vegeta could be so sweet"

Inside Vegeta was getting increasingly annoyed with the conversation they were having, calling him the strongest and greatest warrior in the world 'cute' and 'sweet' was an outrage. He is the opposite; he's intimidating and strong, not cute and sweet never cute and sweet.

"Anyway Bulma, me and Maron were goanna go mall, but if you want we can stay here and look after you" Chi offered through the door.

"No-no, you go have fun, I think Vegeta will be plenty," she called, walking slowly to Vegeta and lightly kissing him.

"Ok if you're sure I will go, call me if you need anything" Chi called as se slowly walked back to the main room to tell Maron.

"Wait Vegeta, what about training, it starts in 5 minutes" Goku asked confused through the door, Vegeta had never missed training once, even when he was sick he would show up and act like he wasn't.

"Don't worry about it Kakarot, just tell me if you learn anything new" Vegeta called, before kissing Bulma back.

"Ok" Goku drawled before slowly leaving, Vegeta and Bulma were both acting weird and he didn't like not knowing why. He hoped it wouldn't last long; he didn't like not having Vegeta there to train with, no one else was a good fight!

Vegeta listen intently as he heard the doors close and the 2 cars pull out the drive way. "Finally" Vegeta exclaimed letting out a sigh of relief. "Now… where were we" Vegeta huskily asked before starting to kiss Bulma deeply once more.

A/N

A close call for Bulma and Vegeta, will they be found out…

Also do you thing I should do a lemon because I'm not sure as a good one might not necessarily add anything, but a bad one could be really annoying. Please review with your opinions and as well as any comments on the story. Constructive criticism is welcome so review!


	10. Chapter 10

Bulma woke up and went to get out of bed, but when she tried to move she felt something strong holding her in place, and then gently, subconsciously squeeze her. She slowly rolled around till she was facing her restraint. "Vegeta, you awake, I need to get up now" Bulma whispered into his ear.

"Mmmmm… sleep woman" Vegeta moaned not loosening his grip on Bulma.

"Vegeta seriously we need to get up, otherwise we will be late" Bulma urged.

"For what" Vegeta asked barley stifling a yawn, still refusing to loosen his grip around Bulma.

"To go to the beach"

"We're at the beach"

"No, we're going out for the day with the guys" Bulma correct.

"You go, I'll catch up later" Vegeta moaned before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep again.

"Vegeta that's my point I can't move an inch with you holding me in place like this" Bulma whispered into his ear. Vegeta looked went to ask what she was talking about before realizing he was holding her very close to him. He instantly released her and turned away, silently reprimanding himself for acting so weak.

"What's the matter Veggy" Bulma asked rolling over and hugging him tightly sensing his embarrassment. He just grunted in response hoping she would leave if he continued to ignore her long enough.

"Are you embarrassed Veggy" Bulma pushed.

"Don't call me that"

"What"

"Veggy"

"I like it-"

"Well I don't" Vegeta interrupted.

"Whatever, you know you shouldn't be embarrassed just because you showed me a little affection" Bulma cooed.

"I'm not embarrassed" Vegeta said stoically before standing to get ready to go to the beach, clearly Bulma wasn't going to allow his to sleep anymore.

"Where are you going?" Bulma called.

"To take a shower" Vegeta curtly replied.

Bulma jumped up after him and grabbed his arm "How about I join you" Vegeta froze in place due to her boldness, he certainly wouldn't mind, but… "What, you afraid we will get caught… _because I think that just make it more exciting" _Bulma wisped seductively into his ear, before kissing Vegeta gently on the lips satisfied with his reaction.

She then entered the bathroom locked the door behind her and started the showed "I'll take my shower first then Vegeta" she called as she removed her cloths, laughing at his reaction to her 'offer'. She couldn't help but think it strange, considering Vegeta's reputation with women. Most women he would have slept with on the first date- if it got to a 1st date- but for some reason he was holding back with Bulma.

She wondered why he's holding himself, at first she thought it might be he wasn't attracted to her, but a partially heavy make out session in which she could feel his 'liking' of her, near her 'liking' of him made her think it must be something else. She would have to ask him in private at some point.

After she exited the shower she pulled a towel around her and left the bathroom, to be greeted by a very irate Vegeta. As she left the doorway Vegeta instantly pushed pass her and started his shower, she smirked at his behaviour. She knew she was driving him crazy.

She went to the kitchen for breakfast; she could already smell pancakes as soon as she left her room. She always loved Chis pancakes with lemon and sugar, her mouth watered at the mere thought of it.

"Good morning so Bulma, are you feeling better now" Chi inquired, inspecting Bulma for any signs that she was still ill.

Bulma stared at her confused; she didn't know what she was talking about, then it hit her. Vegeta said she was ill and he was taking care of her. "Um, yer I feel great" Bulma said with a big smile.

"Really so Vegeta nursed you back to health then" Chi asked sceptically, finding the idea of Vegeta looking after anyone baffling.

"Oh-yer he took care of me" Bulma confirmed.

"I bet he 'took care of you'" Maron said with a knowing smile and wink whilst Chi was making more pancakes.

Bulma instantly panicked unsure if Maron was joking or if she really knew something "Yer" she meekly relied before starting to eat the pancakes Chi made for her with her head down.

"Eat up Bulma, it's important to eat a lot when trig to get better" Chi instructed, as Vegeta entered the room. "Good morning Vegeta" Chi cheerfully greeted.

"Hn"

"Oh I see what you mean Bulma, he's so naturally sweet and caring like a giant teddy bear" Chi complemented sarcastically. Vegeta show Bulma a confused and slightly nervous look, before she explained to him to stop him having little outburst.

"I was just telling the girls about your ministrations last night Vegeta" Bulma explained happily.

"I'm sure you were, better keep quiet thought or everyone will be asking for my 'ministrations'" Vegeta whispered into her ear taking the seat next to her and immediately grabbing a large stack of pancakes from the centre of the table.

Bulma felt a slight blush grace her cheeks and covered her face with her hands hoping on one would see. Everyone saw.

A/N

Review.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey guys" Krillin called out emerging from his room.

"Good morning" Chi and Maron spoke in unison, whilst Vegeta only grunted and Bulma continued to try and disappear from site.

"Oh pancakes my favourite" Krillin said grabbing a few from the stack on Vegeta's second plate.

"Grrrr…put the pancakes back" Vegeta growled.

"Um… ok" Krillin meekly replied, "So, uh whys Bulma so embarrassed." Krillin asked noticing her unusually quiet behaviour. Bulma inwardly cursed before willing herself to speak. "Oh it's nothing Krillin don't worry" she reassured.

Vegeta laughed quietly at her embarrassment, she had been so bold only minutes ago. "Oh so it's a Vegeta thing huh" Krillin guessed causing both Vegeta and Bulma to stare at him gaping.

"What do you mean a 'Vegeta thing'" Bulma asked meekly.

"You know, a _Vegeta _thing" Krillin replied with a knowing smirk. Bulma blushed a deep shade of red wondering how Krillin knew.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about" Bulma meekly responded.

"Oh come on, I bet Vegeta had you up all night while you were 'sick'" Krillin said smiling mockingly.

Vegeta suddenly broke out into maniacal laughter "As if... I… would reduce myself… to that" he got out between laughter losing his breath completely, pointing at Bulma to emphasis his point. Krillin looked at them quizzically.

"I really don't get your relationship at all, I-"

"OUR WHAT" Vegeta yelled intimidatingly at Krillin.

"Your relationship" Krillin repeated, incredibly confused by Vegeta's behaviour.

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP" Vegeta continued.

"Aren't you two going out or something" Krillin asked finally expressing his confusion.

Vegeta and Bulma were both silenced by this, neither one could figure out how he knew. "Of course we're not, don't be disgusting" Vegeta eventually got out, hoping Krillin would drop it. Bulma silently fumed at the insult and was about to bite Vegeta's head off, but bite her tongue to avoid making things worse

"Oh really, I thought you said they were" Krillin said turning to Maron.

"You said what" Bulma screamed. Maron simply giggled, enjoying watching them try to find way out.

"Oh I'm sorry are you not" Maron asked innocently, before leaning over and whispering so only Bulma could hear "because the matching bite marks on your neck made me think you were"

Bulma instantly broke out in a furious blush; she tried to talk but her mouth just open and closed like a fish.

"Wow, you got Bulma speechless what'd you say to her, to do that" Goku said, finally awake.

"Oh, that's our little secret, right Bulma" Maron said winking to Bulma, who's blush returned brighter than ever. Goku giggled at this despite having no idea what's going on he still found it funny.

Goku then took his seat and Chi placed a plate of pancakes in front of him giving him a quick peck before going to make more.

"Kakarot did I miss anything at training then" Vegeta asked hoping to change the subject.

"Um nothing really, everyone just practiced the kame-hame-ha technique. But you don't use that anyway" Goku answered.

"That's because my galick gun is far superior" Vegeta said proudly.

"Well master Roshi says that while it is more powerful it uses energy less efficiently, making the kame-hame-ha the better choice as it won't tire you out as fast" Goku correct.

"Well that's not a problem for me, as I have far more energy than you Kakarot" Vegeta said proudly raising his chin.

"Well, according to master Roshi your power level is only 1 higher than mine right now and he gap has been shrinking, so I may just over take you again" Goku responded proudly.

"Oh please, stop idealising that old perv, you know the energy sensing things bull crap as well as I do, so stop talking about it" Vegeta snapped.

"You're just saying that because you can't do it"

"No, I'm saying it because, NOONE CAN DO IT" Vegeta screamed the last part for emphasis.

"Oh, then I guess there's no point in you coming next week, he promised to finally teach how to sense energy, but if you don't believe it's possible then there's no reason for you to come" Goku said, smiling at his victory.

Vegeta sat still thinking for a second before replying "Oh don't worry Kakarot I'll be there, and **if **it's possible ill learn to do it hours before you" Vegeta proudly announced, slowly standing and whispering to Bulma to come see him in the other room.


	12. Chapter 12

Bulma and Vegeta had rushed out the door to go to the beach, ignoring Marons comments about this proving their going out. They spent the day on the far side of the beach, as far away from where Goku and Chi had settled as possible.

"Oh my God Vegeta, how aren't you freezing in the water" Bulma screeched as yet another cold wave hit her body, she was really starting to resent going to the beach so close to winter.

"What's the matter woman, missing me already" Vegeta called to Bulma, as he stood up. Bulma was too busy staring at his abs to reply; the water clung to his body making it shine and in that moment she felt herself jumping into his arms.

"You know it's rude to leave your date alone, but… I guess there is something you could do to make me forgive you" she whispered into is ear, rapping her legs around his chest and kissing him passionately, she felt his tongue liking her bottom lip asking for entry and without hesitation she obliged. He instantly starting exploring her mouth once more, he was slow, as if trying to commit every detail to memory.

As they broke for air she let a low moan escape her mouth. She pressed her body flush against his, and then resumed the kiss, he could feel his hands moving up and down her body, and then, he stopped.

She looked at him perplexed as he looked around the beach in all directions. "Vegeta what's-" she began only to be shushed by him. He then released her and ran in over the hill next to her. She followed him, but couldn't keep up; when she reached the top of the hill she was out of breath and saw him coming to a stop, next to a tall **green** man with **antennae**.

The green guy had a student from their school whimpering in the corner. Vegeta commanded him to leave but instead he laughed. "Do you really thing you can stop me, do you know who I am"

"Actually no" he replied deadpan, completely indifferent to the 2 foot taller man.

"I am the great demon king, I AM KING PICCOLO" he screamed at Vegeta's impassive form.

"And… is that supposed to scare me or something" Vegeta retorted moving closer to the being now known as King Piccolo. Piccolos face went red as he filled with rage, he snarled at Vegeta "How do you think you can stop me, _little _man" he said condescendingly.

Vegeta foamed over with rage and faster than anyone could see he had punched Piccolo in the gut, making him keel over in pain. The student instantly ran off, not caring to see the result of the fight that would surly begin, he knew of Piccolo from what master Roshi had told him once, he told him that Piccolo could destroy city's with a mere flick of the wrist, he definitely didn't want to be near that.

Vegeta sank into his fighting stance, and Piccolo slowly followed suit. Vegeta took note of the several flaws in his stance, clearly master Roshi had lied about his strength, or… he was mocking him. Vegeta than felt a pang of fear in his stomach, what if the stories were true, what if he lost. No he wouldn't lose, even if he was stronger that master Roshi that didn't make him stronger than him, he was better than Roshi in every way, he would win.

"This is your last chance to surrender"

"More like your last chance to save yourself the pain I'm going to inflict on you when I win"

"Pretty confident for someone who's shoes untied" Vegeta looked down and in instantly Piccolo had begun a barrage of attacks on his form, weak poorly thrown fist after fist hit him straight on and he barley felt it.

Vegeta burst out laughing "So this is the great king Piccolo, destroyer of cities, murderer of thousands, this is your great strength, your amazing battle tactics, saying my shoes unties that attacking with little bitch slaps hahahahaha" Vegeta mocked as he easily blocked and parried all punches and kicks.

Finally Vegeta's boredom grew to be too much for him to handle and he grabbed the next fist, he twisted it to the ground and Piccolo let out a high pitch cry of pain. Bulma had just arrived and seen Vegeta effortless victory. Piccolo saw Vegeta smirk in her direction and took his chance, he quickly kneed Vegeta in the balls and grabbed Bulma in a choke lock.

"Don't even try to move, or the girl gets it" Vegeta stood there, trying to think of a way to save Bulma, then **smack **she elbowed Piccolo in the chest knocking him of her and into a wall knocking his unconscious.

Bulma ran to Vegeta who tightly embraced her. "Nice shot Bulma" he whispered looking over to where piccolos body was but mere seconds ago but it wasn't there.

Krillin and Maron had gone to the mall, despite his protests and he had spent all day carrying all her bags, just because every time he tried to say no she call him a cutie and hug him tightly. Maron had spent the whole day gossiping about kids in her school he didn't even know and he was board out of his mind, finally the day was over and Maron agreed to capsulize her things and start the walk home.

The walk home wasn't very long but it was next to a busy street, Maron had been flirting with Krillin the whole time- or rather at Krillin, since he was too shy to reply in kind- she constantly giggled no matter what he said.

As they were walking a student in their school came rushing by screaming, he knocked Maron into the path of an oncoming car, and without hesitation Krillin instantly jumped to her threw her to safety, then jumped over the car in one quick fluid movement.

"Oh my God, that actually worked, I could have sworn I would get hit or something but nothing, that was so-" before Krillin could finish gloating a truck hit into him knocking him unconscious. Maron looked on in terror as he twitched on the ground and the driver called for help, this was her fault she should have been hurt not him… not **him.**

A/N Please review with thoughts on this chapter etc.


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously**

Bulma ran to Vegeta who tightly embraced her. "Nice shot Bulma" he whispered looking over to where piccolos body was but mere seconds ago but it wasn't there.

Piccolo had disappeared, and he had no idea where he was. What was left confused him greatly, where king Piccolo once laid there was now…

A pig, a very beaten up pig lay where Piccolo once was. He slowly pushed Bulma away from him and went to examine the pig, its body was covered in newly formed bruises and cuts, its knuckles had small cuts on them and most significantly there was a deep gash on its forehead, right where Piccolo cut his when he fell down.

"Bulma… do you know what's going on, or how Piccolo became pig." Vegeta asked still staring at the pig confused.

"I don't know, but we should probably get him to the hospital, it looks like he's seriously injured" Bulma meekly replied, moving back into his arms for comfort.

Bulmas phone then rang making her jump slightly, subconsciously Vegeta held her tighter. She slowly got her phone out and saw that it was the Goku calling. "H-hello"

"BULMA QUICK GET TO THE HOSPITAL KRILLINS BEEN HIT BY A TRUCK AND HE'S IN CRTICAL CONDITION HURRY" Goku frantically yelled into the phone.

"Wait Goku calm down, what's going on?" Bulma asked having heard almost none of his original statement.

"KRILLINS BEEN HIT BY A TRUCK AND HE'S IN CRTICAL CONDITION, YOU HAVE TO HURRY" Goku screamed still panicking.

"Ok, I'll be there soon" Bulma replied then hung up. "Krillins been hit by a truck, we need to go hospital now" she yelled throwing out a capsule car and beckoning Vegeta in.

"WAIT, what about this mess" Vegeta indicated to the pig sprawled out across the floor, still unconscious.

"Well, take him to hell I bet he needs to go hospital anyway" she yelled from the driver's seat.

Vegeta looked at the fat bloodied pig indignantly, but in the end knew that he had no choice so he picked the pig up and threw it into the back of the car. "Let's go" before he even closed his door she started driving incredibly fast throwing him back in his seat.

Maron was sitting next to Krillins bed sit crying, her day had started off so well and then this had to happen. She was so full of relief when Krillin jumped over the first car-but she had no idea how he was able to do so- then when he got hit by the truck all of that left her. All that came instead was grief, regret and guilt. She knew this was her fault; she should be in that bed not him.

"You had to be a hero huh?" she asked bitterly. "Y-you had to save Maron b-because she always puts herself in dangeeeeer" Maron then broke down in tears looking at Krillin. She held his hand tightly, hoping that he would squeeze her hands showing he was ok.

But instead… nothing, he just laid there limply. Suddenly Bardock entered the room. "B-Bardock, what are you doing here" Maron asked confused, she didn't even know the 2 had ever met, why would Bardock show up all of a sudden.

"I'm here to check on Krillin, see if he's okay" Bardock said, he realized he shouldn't have let anyone see him, but he hadn't expected the girl to be here still. "You should get some rest, you look exhausted" he said hoping she would leave quickly.

"No I-I can't leave him" she responded moving closer to Krillin as if to protect him from something.

"There's nothing more you can do for him now, you should just go home for a while" Bardock commanded more than asked. For some reason Maron felt she couldn't say no, but at the same time she couldn't just leave Krillin so helpless, she shook her head.

"Well, at least get something to eat, you must be famished, it'll only take a minuet I'll stay with Krillin and you'll feel a lot better if you do eat something" Bardock commanded, he wasn't going to leave without doing what was necessary.

She nodded meekly and slowly left to get sandwich, she turned back and Bardock gave her a warm smile, "don't worry I'll take care of him" he said calmly before turning his attention to Krillin.

5 minutes later Maron return and saw Krillin swallow something, given to him by Bardock then magically he started to heal at an amazing rate, she wanted to question what just happen but was to happy. She ran to his bed sit and Bardock casually walked out having fulfilled his mission he knew it was best to leave as fast as possible.

"Hum, ah Maron, Maron oh God are you ok" Krillin frantically yelled.

"Oh my hero, of course I'm fine Krillly-willy, what's important is you are you ok" she asked hugging him tightly.

"Ummmm, yer, never better, why?" Krillin drawled looking at her with a perplexed expression.

"Well, you know you were hit by a truck" Maron stated like it was obvious.

"What no I wasn't" Krillin yelled looking at his completely undamaged body.

"Yes you were, you saved me don't you remember" she asked her concern return even more than before.

"No, the last thing I remember was you were about to get hit by a car" he said looking at her and realizing that she too was completely unharmed, he breathed a sigh of relief seeing that she wasn't hurt.

"I was, but you saved me, jumped over the car than was hit by a truck" she replied matter-of-factly.

"Maron, doesn't that sound a little bit strange to you, if I was hit by a truck than wouldn't I be injured" Krillin said incredulously.

"Well you were then Bardock was with you and gave you something to eat and you healed" she chirped happily.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bulma screamed from across the room. "You said he was hit by a truck Goku, he's not even hurt" Bulma continued foaming over with barley contained rage about such a cruel prank, but also relief that Krillin wasn't hurt.

A/N any guesses for what's going on with Piccolo and how Bardock healed Krillin. Review your thoughts ;).


	14. Chapter 14

Vegeta and Bulma had been furious when Krillin had been revealed to be completely uninjured. Bulma had been worried sick, and while Vegeta didn't say anything or even act worried, she could tell Vegeta was worried based on the look in his eyes.

Vegeta was now glaring at Goku furiously "Um, I'm sorry guys; I just got called from Maron who said that… I was just the messenger" he replied waving his hands defensively at Vegeta's intimidating form.

Vegeta and Bulma both turned to Maron who was now in bed with Krillin, awestruck at his amazing recovery. "What is the meaning of this, you get us all here on the pretence that baldly injured, only for us to come in with you fawning over some imaginary injuries" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"Hey, I'm not bald, I shave my head like everyone else who's serious about martial arts, you and Goku should really do it to… if you ever want to get serious" Krillin retorted defensively.

"Oh, so you think I'm as good as you, well ill have you know just single handily defeated king Piccolo without any effort" Vegeta proudly announced making Goku and Krillins jaws drop. Eventually Goku spoke.

"Yer right Vegeta, like that's even possible, we all know that master Roshi couldn't beat him so how could you expect to" Goku chided.

"Well obviously that shows you who the real greatest fighter is" Vegeta smirked at the thought that he could finally shame master Roshi, he had been waiting for a chance at revenge since that first class when master Roshi had beaten him in a spar, he has only been 6 years old at the time but master Roshi never let him forget that he was still weaker than him.

"Actually…" Bulmas voice trailed off as she was afraid to correct Vegeta.

"Actually what" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"Well, I can't be sure but I don't think that was Piccolo, since I was able to hurt him" Bulma finished to Vegeta's absolute chagrin.

"There we go, Vegeta's not stronger than master Roshi, he just beat an imposter" Goku concluded happily, completely ignorant of Vegeta's steadily increasing rage. Vegeta was about to explode when Maron spoke up.

"Yer so anyway, I don't know how but Krillins healed, sorry for interrupting your dates"

"Oh don't worry about it" Goku said. '_It's not like me and Chi were having __**fun **__on the beach" _he thought sarcastically, feeling forlorn for losing out on such an opportunity. "Well…we better get going" Goku said grabbing Chi before quickly leaving the room.

"You guys can get back to your date too" Maron sung.

"We already told you, that we're not-" Bulma began only to be cut off by a familiar pig grabbing her ass. She spun around ready to smack him for this behaviour only for Vegeta to quiet literally, beat her to the punch.

"How dare you touch **my **woman" he yelled at the fallen pig without thinking, making Bulma blush at the implications of his statement and Maron giggle knowingly.

"Yeeeeeeeeer, there nothing between you two" she drawled as Vegeta's mistake dawned on him. After babbling incoherently for a few seconds he grabbed Bulma and jettisoned out of the room, followed only by the sound of Marons laughter as he left.

A/N Short one I know. I'm struggling to reach the next part I know where I want to be just not how to get there, it's **really annoying**, but don't worry I have of this still planned out (only in my head) so should be able to update at least weekly still-preferably more- so review the more review I get the more motivated I'll be to update quickly. Hintedy hint hint hint.

**Review **


	15. Chapter 15

Bulma and Vegeta now stood in front of their friends who had gathered in the front room. They'd decided that since everyone knew already they might as well tell them. For some reason Bulma felt nervous, but was filled with confidence when Vegeta grabbed her hand proudly. So finally she managed to speak.

"Me and Vegeta are going out" even as she said it she found it hard to believe, just weeks ago she would have been _horrified_ if someone said that they were going out, now she was proudly saying to all her friends.

"WHAT" Goku, Krillin and Maron yelled out in mock surprise and Chi in genuine surprise, much to Vegeta's amusement- the women who claimed to know everything was the only one not to know, he couldn't wait to see what happened to Kakarot- Vegeta smirked at her lack of knowledge before curtly nodding his head in confirmation.

"Wait, Goku did you know about this?" Chi yelled in his ear making him regret his close proximity to her.

"Well… yer didn't you" he nervously replied. Chi scowled at him before continuing.

"No I didn't, why didn't you tell me? How did you even know?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I smelt them on each other" Goku said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Bulma looked at him confused then turned to see Vegeta nodding like it really was that simple.

"What are you a dog" Chi screamed, Goku responded by pulling puppy dog eyes, completely missing the flaw in his plan. Chi sighed heavily before turning to the rest and looking at them expectantly.

"Um, I kind of knew when I saw them kissing an after practice one day, but really I knew before that after the incident during summer" Krillin admitted under Chis intense glare.

"What 'incident'" this time it was Bulmas turn to be confused.

"Well, a couple weeks before the end of summer I saw Vegeta talking to you, we had been put together for a spar and before it I asked Vegeta if you were …" Krillins voice trailed off as he was too embarrassed to continue his story. Finally he got to uncomfortable under the combined glares from Chi and Bulma and continued. "Single… **anyway **after I asked Vegeta got all mad and started yelling before threatening to break my arm, so… after that I just assumed"

"Wait this happened before summer ended" Chi asked.

"Well yer, 2 maybe 3 weeks before the end, why?"

"You guys have been going out since then and kept it a secret this whole time!" Chi screamed how boiling over with rage at not being told this whole time. Bulma however just smirked smugly before turning to a very red Vegeta.

"No, we haven't I guess Vegeta was just a little jealous hmm" Vegeta was now feeling incredibly embarrassed over that day, he had regretted it when the whole night-he didn't know why he was so angry- and now it was coming back to him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaawww, you're so cute Vegeta" Maron and Chi said simultaneously.

"What, I am anything but cute" Vegeta spat.

"Oh I'm sorry Vegeta, are we making you look bad in front of Bulma?" she asked sweetly infuriating Vegeta even more so –he was now clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides- so Bulma decided to change the topic before he exploded.

"Guys stop or Vegeta will have another world class hissy fit, so how did you know Maron" she asked making Vegeta even more enraged, but he calmed down slightly as she rubbed his back gently.

"Well, you guys were hardly subtle, I mean disappearing for hours, sharing a room, bit mark-" she was cut off by Goku.

"Bite marks? Vegeta did you … mark Bulma" Goku asked confusing everyone around him but Vegeta, who merely smirked before saying.

"Not officially" was his simple reply, giving no more clue as to what was going on to anyone.

"Oh good, because you know how made dad would get if you did, I mean I wouldn't be upset if anything I would be happy, after all you obviously already love her" Goku ramble once again missing the stupidity of his actions.

"You love me?" Bulma asked a now very red Vegeta, who opened his mouth to speak only for Goku to continue.

"What do you mean, of course he does, I can't even smell the other girls anymore only you, that only happens when you're in love especially since you haven't had sex" Goku went on to Vegeta's absolute chagrin.

"Ok, seriously what are you talking about Goku, I'm really to starting to get worried for you man" Krillin asked completely perplexed by al this 'scent' talk.

"Well you know, when to people like each other they scent mark each other, like you and Maron have started doing" Goku explained once again saying something he shouldn't.

"WHAT, we aren't scent marking each other I'm no slut were not even going out" Maron defended insulted by Gokus insinuation, she wasn't really upset about the Krillin part just that he made it seem like they were together , when they weren't … yet.

"I didn't say that, I just said you like each other so subconsciously scent mark each other" Goku concluded confused by Marons outburst, most people who scent mark are see proud of their mate but Maron seemed insulted and he didn't know why. Maron looked at him sceptically for a few second before letting it drop-she really wanted to get back to Bulma and Vegeta's embarrassment anyway.

"Ok, does that mean that you and Chi smell like each other then?" she asked diverting attention from herself.

"Of course, haven't you noticed I can barely distinguish them now, doubt anyone could if she didn't wear perfume" he said pointing to Goku.

"It's aftershave, you should try some it'd smell good" Goku corrected irritated at Vegeta always saying he wore perfume. Vegeta merely smirked at his embarrassment before announcing that he and Bulma were leaving and all but dragging her out of the room.

A/N ReViEw PlEaSe

Sorry it took a while but I have been struggling to get this how I wanted it in my head and I always like to know what's going on in my head before write it or you get something that doesn't even make sense so yer but as always I kept to the minimum of once per week so yay.


	16. Chapter 16

Bulma was currently sleeping in Vegeta's warm embrace, today was the end of their weekend at Krillins place. Chi had come in to wake them so they wouldn't be late for school but couldn't bring herself to end so rare a sight as Vegeta letting his guard down.

"Chi what's taking so long we need to get home soon or we'll never get to school on time" Goku called from up the hall. Chi didn't respond and when he stuck his head out the door and repeated himself all she did was make a hand gesture for him to come over.

"Chi what's going on why aren't you…" his voice trailed off as he saw Bulma stirring in her sleep only for Vegeta to tighten his embarrass and nuzzle her neck. Before she could stop herself Chi let out a very high pitch 'Awww' making Vegeta instantly sit bolt upright, moving in front of Bulma as if to protect her from intruders.

"What are you doing here" he spat hoping to intimidate them into leaving but Chi just found I cute after she saw him cuddling with Bulma.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your cuddling but we need to leave soon if we want to get home before school" Vegeta visibly tensed a at the mention of cuddling but relaxed again when Bulma hugged him from behind resting her head on his shoulder.

"Morning guys" she groggily greeted feeling barley awake and wanting nothing more than to pull Vegeta back around her and go back to sleep.

"Good morning sleepyheads, just came to give you a 30 minute warning that we'll be going soon" Chi responded only now noticing that both Vegeta and Bulma were topless when she accidently caught a flash of her breast from behind Vegeta's back. "Thought you might want to spend the time getting dressed or something"

Bulma blushed slightly realizing only now that she wasn't wearing a shirt, she tried to pull up the blankets to hide herself but they were still tangles up around Vegeta so she instead opted to use him as a shield. 'At least it's just Chi and Goku, Chis seen me topless a hundred times and Goku would never look at another women- mostly because he was so naïve he it would never occur to him- so she wasn't to upset.

"Ok me and Krillin are ready to go" Maron hollered holding Krillins hand whilst moving towards the room.

"Great that just leaves Bulma and Vegeta to get ready, once they finally get dressed that is"

"Ok then hurry up you two, we'll be waiting in the living room" said before turning on her heels to leave only to stop when she realized the situation. "Oh my god Bulmas** topless**" she yelled at the top of her voice.

"Really" Krillin asked a little too excitedly earning an audible growl of anger from Vegeta and scowls from all those present. He immediately turned on his heels not wanting to stay with the angry crowd, silently reprimanding himself for acting like such an idiot.

"Anyway, you two hurry and get ready we're leaving in 30 minutes with or without you got it" Chi instructed.

"Yes mom we'll be ready soon" Bulma mocked.

The next morning Vegeta got on his bus as usual, told Rebecca to go away and waited to say the same to Bulma as if nothing has changed. But she clearly didn't agree with him when she got on the bus.

"Hi Veggie, can I sit here" she asked deliberately using the nickname she knew he hated. He responded with his usual curt 'no' expecting her to throw away his bag as usual but instead she just said.

"Ok then, hmm where should I sit"

Rebecca watched with joy as Bulma was rejected by Vegeta as usual which in her mind disproved the rumours about them, she knew they hadn't been flirting Vegeta was hers after all, and now that Bulma was learning that on her own things would get a lot easier.

"Oh I know" she acted as if she had just came up with an idea despite the fact that the plan had been in her head for some hours now, she knew Vegeta would do this so planned to turn it around completely.

"I'll just sit here" she simple stated as she startled Vegeta's waist and kissed him deeply much to Rebecca's absolute chagrin. Finally when she needed air she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice "Is that ok" Vegeta merely smirked before kissing her again whilst everyone on the bus watched in surprise, with occasional comments od 'bout time' and 'told you so' going around. In the back of her mind Rebecca was wondering if she was meant to do that to Vegeta when he told her to leave since she **was** his **real **girlfriend after all, maybe that's what he wanted her to do when he told her to go away- she would have to give it a try next time before that slut could get on the bus- but she was taken of that path when a low moan from Vegeta sent increased her fury 10 fold.

Rebecca's teeth ground together making a surprising loud noise completely ruining the mood for Bulma and Vegeta only leading to Bulma straightening her back to see over the chair and asking Maron if she was ok. Making her even more furious, she had the nerve to take **her **man flaunt it in front of her and then ask if she was ok like she hadn't even known what she had done, oh there was a problem and she was going to pay, and she was going to pay dearly.

"Oh no don't worry about it Bulma-it's nothing" she sweetly replied although in her mind she was already plotting how to break the 2 of them up in and get Vegeta back to her again, after all they were meant for _each other_ sometimes fate just needs helping hand though.

A/N

Half-term so should be able to post daily(theoretically) hopefully this will make up for not posting for so long sorry but I had a mountain of work to do and stuff so… yer.

Anyway please review after all the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to keep going.


	17. Chapter 17

Bulma and Vegeta were now known around school as a couple. They were seen as a 'power couple' as Vegeta had never shown any interest in a girl for more than one night and Bulma was known as the smartest and prettiest girl in the school–mostly because she always told people that she was – and as a result the rumours Rebecca had spread around about Vegeta proclaiming his love for her were now forgotten –making her look very bad as a result-but of course she wouldn't just stand by and watch Vegeta be taken by some slut, no Vegeta's was hers and she was going to make sure everyone knew it.

So that day when she got on the bus she followed through with her plan-knowing that Vegeta would be like putty in her hands- so when he told her to 'go away' as usual she did exactly what Bulma did the day before –only with a much more revealing outfit one, she wore a V-neck shirt that gave everyone a good clear view of her cleavage and a mini skirt that hardly covered anything- but as soon as she got within an inch of Vegeta he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked maliciously glaring daggers at her for refusing to leave leaving and worse trying to get closer to him.

"Oh come on Vegeta, you can't deny you want some of this" she indicated to herself as if she was a work of art on display. As she did so Vegeta buckled over laughing darkly at her. Her expression instantly soured at his cruel reaction to an offer that any guy would jump for joy in response to.

"Seriously, do you really think I'd trade Bulma in for you?" he got out between bursts of laughter only laughing more in response to the shocked and pained expression on her face. "Why would I willing accept a downgrade?" he asked rhetorically, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world that Bulma was her superior in every way.

Rebecca went to respond but before she could Bulma started screaming "Oh so that's how you really feel about me?" she yelled pushing Rebecca out of the way and staring right at Vegeta. "What am I a toy for you to play with till the 'upgrade' arrives?" she yelled boiling over with barley contained rage.

"Well you are fun to play with" he stated simply whilst smirking at her. Rebecca watched on with joy, 'maybe I won't have to break those two up after all' she thought letting hope fill her at the sight of those two fighting.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" she asked face pressed right up against his. Instead of replying Vegeta crashed his lips into hers in a deep kiss, making her mind go complexly blank. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip asking for entry to her mouth and she eagerly allowed it. Just when she was about to rip his shirt of she was brought back to her current location by the sound of Chis confident voice.

"You know you don't have to make a scene _every _time you get on the bus" Chi pointed out smirking at the embarrassed looks on their faces, Bulma looked around and noticed that even the 50 year old bus driver was now staring openly at them. Bulma instantly had her face in Vegeta's chest wishing she could just disappear right then and there. Finally she felt the bus start moving again and looked up to see everyone except Rebecca had gone back to something else.

"Shows over now beat it" Vegeta practically yelled at Rebecca with Bulma still on his lap and without realizing it he had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him towards her making her smile at such a public display of affection being shown by Vegeta, she nuzzled into his chest contently breathing in his scent.

"Ok, but when you get tired of this slut don't come looking for me" she threatened still not moving waiting for him to break and beg her to stay, finally having realized that they belonged together not him and Bulma.

"You think she's the slut, have you seen what your wearing woman" he simply replied whilst waving his hands at her cloths or lack thereof before turning around and silently waiting for her to leave and eventually -nearly 5 minutes later- she reluctantly sat down with a huff next to he friend.

Krillin and Maron were early for school; Krillin had given Maron a ride for school meaning thy beat the bus by about 10 minutes. They were chatting animatedly when suddenly Maron went serious and asked "So Krillin, when are you going to ask me out?"

"Wha… um I-I um what?" he asked surprised by the boldness of her question.

"When are you going to ask me out?" she repeated patiently waiting for a response, not even feeling slightly embarrassed by what she was asking, mostly because she knew he wanted to and had been giving hints at his to do so pretty much since they met but every time he would miss it. 'He's lucky he's cute or Kami knows what would happen to him' she though, exasperated by his inaction.

'Is she serious or this some kind of joke, f it is a joke what should I do' he thought in panic.

"I'm not joking, seriously when?" she continued as if reading his mind.

"Um ok… do you want to go out some time, maybe?" he asked nervously.

"That's how you ask?" she mocked scolded, "Come on you'll have to do better than that"

"Oh right, ok… so Maron you look nice today" she gave him a curt nod as a sign to continue "So I've been thinking that maybe you'd like to see a move sometime… with me" he awkwardly asked stumbling over his words as he did so.

"I'll think about it" she quickly replied before turning and going over to Chi, Bulma, Vegeta and Goku who had just got off the bus leaving a very confused Krillin behind.

A/N Been wondering how powerful to make Chi and Bulma can't decide whether to make them both normal humans just Chi or what so please review with what you would like to see in terms of them being powerful, and more than anything please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Goku was waiting for Chi to pick him up for their date- since he never passed the test he still couldn't drive- he then heard a knock on the door that he assumed was Vegeta back from training with Roshi, earlier that day Goku had learned to sense energy in an extra session so Vegeta had demanded he get an extra session to learn to as well.

"Come in Vegeta the doors unlocked" Goku called assuming it was Vegeta based on the unusually high power level. He heard door fly open followed by heavy footsteps coming towards him, he then turned around to see a giant that blocked the whole hall way. 'I wonder how he got through the door' he thought absentmindedly.

"Goku is Chi here I'm so worried I haven't seen her all day" he said in a panicked voice.

"No she isn't here yet, who are you?" he asked confused by the sudden presence of the giant in his home.

"You don't know who I am" he said incredulously, "I'm ox-king ruler of the lands and also Chi-Chis father"

"What Chis a princess!" he yelled shock evident on his face.

"Goku calm down I need to know where Chi is now" he said looking increasingly worried as he did so.

"Well… she was meant to pick me up for our date about half an hour ago but every time I've tried calling her she hasn't picked up" Goku replied confused as to why ox-king looked so worried.

"Oh no, it must be true then… what do I do now" he thought allowed sitting down on a small chair that looked like it would collapse under his weight and second.

"Ox-king slow down, what's going on with Chi that's got you so worried" Goku asked confused as Ox-king still hadn't told his anything.

"It's the red ribbon army, they say they've kidnapped Chi and will kill her if I don't hand over my kingdom to them" Ox-king said looking dead serious.

"WHAT" Goku screamed with terror and anger in his eyes, Ox-King just slowly nodded his head still trying to find some alternative to letting such evil people take over his kingdom. "We have to do something, the red ribbon army cannot be trusted –their notorious for going back on their promises!" Goku exclaimed starting to panic.

"But there's nothing I can do, if I sent my army to attack they'd just use Chi as blackmail" Ox-King said looking defeated, "this is the only way to ensure her safety… they've given me until tomorrow evening to reach a decision and make the proclamation"

"There's an easy solution you know" came a raspy voice from the doorway, Vegeta's voice. Ox-King and Goku looked at him with a mixture of confusion and hope on their faces.

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Goku asked hope returning to him.

"It's simple really; we just sneak in get Chi and sneak out then Ox-King here sends in the troops to finish them off" he proposed indicating to the giant who seemed to gain little hope from the plan.

"No, that'd never work she's in top floor of muscle tower it'd be impossible to get in an out safely" Ox-King said not even looking up. Goku also seemed to be losing hope in the plan as the hope left him.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose at Gokus stupidity "Why don't you just ask Roshi for that cloud, he can't use it anyway" Vegeta proposed making Gokus face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Great idea Vegeta, let's go to master Roshi now, there's no time to waste" he called as he ran out the house to find master Roshi.

Master Roshi was sitting outside his pink house reading a dirty magazine when he was Goku practically tackled him out of his seat.

"Chi… muscle tower… nimbus" he got out between gasps for air.

"Goku calm down and explain slowly what's going on" Roshi ordered standing back up irritated by Gokus behaviour.

"Chis been kidnapped and is in muscle tower so we need the nimbus to fly e and Vegeta up to save her **now"** he screamed without taking a breath once.

"Hmmm, yes the nimbus would help bit you know that only those of pure heart can ride it, so let's hope you've been good you two" he said pointing at Goku and Vegeta, "Nimbus" he called and as soon as he did a cloud quickly appeared in front of then.

"Ok then, give it a shot you too" he commanded beckoning them onto the cloud. Goku eagerly jumped on and bounced a little before coming to a gentle stop atop the fluffy white cloud. Vegeta followed suit only for the cloud to separate around him making him fall straight onto his ass.

"What the hell, why can't I ride this thing it must be broken" he screamed.

"It's not broken Vegeta after all it can hold me" Goku said smiling at Vegeta.

"We don't have time for this Vegeta will just have to hold onto Goku while you get Chi." Master Roshi said and after a lot of grumbling and cursing Vegeta complied with the order, holding onto Gokus back as they flew off towards muscle tower.

The wind whipped around them as they flew and they could only see a blur as the world passed by beneath them showing just how fast they really were going. In just a few minutes they were out of Ox kingdom and could see the large red cylinder known as muscle tower where Chi was being held prisoner. They looked around and noticed several guards on the ground floor preventing anyone gaining entry, they were all armed with rifles and pistols held in holsters at their waist.

They cautiously approached the top of the building where they saw a large window, looking through it they could see 3 armed men encircling Chi who appeared to be tied down to a char with thick iron chains. Goku seethed with anger at her treatment and gave the command to enter the building.

A/N aaaaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap, the red ribbon army has finally appear- know they suck but their needed for the android saga to make sense, yep this is going to be super long story with only pilaf being skipped because he sucks so who can guess what'll happen next?

Please review with your opinions on the story so far and what I did to introduce the red ribbon army.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as he could Vegeta jumped off of Goku and tackle the 1st two men to the ground, disarming them in the process, Goku followed up by quickly chopping the remaining guard in the neck knocking him unconscious. Whilst Vegeta was knocking out the other two soldiers Goku was blasting the chains holding Chi.

"Don't move" Goku commanded so that he could be sure that he would hit the restraint but not Chi. Once Chi was free she instantly jumped up and embraced Goku tightly "Well that was easy now all we have to do is leave through the window before anyone ar-" before Goku could finish his sentence a loud alarm went off and thick steel shutters shut of all the windows.

"Great now what Goku" Vegeta yelled already filling with anger at being trapped so easily. Goku on the other hand was calm and collected.

"Simple, I call Ox-King and tell him that we've got Chi and that all he has to do is attack not worrying about us, then when he reaches us we leave" he responded confidently before sending of the text to Ox-King explaining what was going on.

**BANG** a loud explosion was heard followed by several armed men storming n through the door, but even before the smoke had disperse Goku and Vegeta had started their assault throwing men at each other, knocking them back with powerful blows to the stomach and sweeping their legs to trip them. By the time the smoke had cleared all the men lay on the ground unconscious and unarmed with Goku and Vegeta standing at their centre.

"H-how did you do that?" Chi asked amazed at how they could defeat so many enemy's so easily. Goku just gave grinned scratching the back of his head before responding with "Well, we just sensed their energy and since they were disorientated we attacked before they could react"

"Oh"

"Kakarot, there's only about 20 energy signatures left in the building, perhaps it would be easier to escape before reinforcements can arrive" Vegeta suggested but his tone of voice made it clear it wasn't really optional.

"Yer ok, I think your right it might be a good idea to escape whiles there still disorientated" Chi agreed whilst Goku just nodded his agreement. With the door blown down they had access to the stairs so could go down to the next floor where they couldn't sense any energy signatures so deemed it safe to go to.

But when they reached the floor they were proven wrong for in the middle of the room stood an incredibly large and broad man. "It must be a sculpture" Chi guessed as it still hadn't moved, "We should hurry so we can surprise the guys on the next floor" she said making her way to the door but before she could the 'sculpture' moved to be in-between her and the door.

"Surrender and I will not have to harm you" it commanded in a deep robotic voice, whilst its eyes began to glow.

"Like you could hurt us, we're some of the strongest people in the world, didn't you see what happened to your buddies" Chi proudly announced before jumping up and kicking him in the head so fast he couldn't dodge.

Or so he thought, in reality he didn't need to because as soon as she kicked him in the face she suddenly felt a horrible pain in her leg and fell to the floor, he in contrast didn't even react to the attack.

Goku seeing Chi nurse what seemed to be a broken leg seethed with anger an instantly jumped to smash the man's face with a devastating punch only to get a similar lack of reaction as all he did was move his back slightly after the punch before moving it back without having received any damage.

After several more punches and kicks now aimed at his abdomen and solar plexus came resulted in a similar lack of reaction Goku jumped back to where Vegeta had been watching and laughing at Gokus complete failure.

"Vegeta it's not funny, we need a plan he isn't reacting to anything it's like he can't even feel pain" Goku pleaded fists still aching from punching what felt like steel over and over again.

"Don't worry Kakarot, as always I have a plan to save your sorry asses" Vegeta announced proudly.

"Oh yer what?" Goku asked in disbelief.

"Isn't it obvious, whatever this thing is it clearly isn't human, which is why you can't hurt it" Vegeta stated and Goku merely nodded his agreement to the statement. "So we obviously cant rely on punches and kicks, meaning we have to just have to shoot energy attacks at the right spots to stop him" Vegeta finished before raising his arms above his head and yelled **galick gun **before a beam of purple light shot out of his hand hitting the non-response entity head-on then when the smoke finally cleared Vegeta and Goku watched in horror as a silhouette of the giant appeared in the smoke screen.

Finally, the smoke cleared revealing a seemingly undamaged man standing perfectly still.

The both his arms crashed into the ground with a loud smashing sound being produced. "Oh my, looks like someone's been **disarmed**" Vegeta said proudly.

"Really Vegeta, that's how you respond when you've just killed someone" Chi chided with a scowl.

"1st of all that was hilarious, 2nd of all I didn't kill anything in case you haven't noticed those wires sticking out of his arm sockets aren't what most humans have" Vegeta said irately, indicating to the where the robots armed once were.

Chi merely huffed in aggravation before telling Goku to let her walk by herself, gingerly putting a little weight on her hurt leg she decided she could still walk and ordered the men to lead the way to the 3rd floor planning to hold back somewhat so as not to get in their way as Goku told her that the majority of the energy signals were in there.

A/N Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

As Vegeta and Goku were about to leave Vegeta quickly pushed the robot that was blocking there way over.

"Halt" commanded the robots mechanical voce filling everyone present with terror. Chi let out a loud yelp in surprise and jumped towards Goku for protection; Goku instinctively moved in front of Chi and took a stance, while Vegeta merely looked at the source of the sound perplexed.

Vegeta slowly walked over to the large machine before observing it, unlike last time to made no attempt to block their path, looking closely he noticed the head was severed lifting it he was surprised at how light the object was "Hey Chi catch" he ordered passing her the head and walking on.

"Why do I have to carry this?" Chi asked perplexed by Vegeta's actions.

"Because you won't be fighting" he replied ignoring her questioning gaze as he proceeded down to the 3rd floor.

"Kakarot this clearly an ambush, but I have a plan, follow my lead" Vegeta wisped changing his mind upon realizing how easy it would be to capture them if they were to come by stairs, even easier to shoot them.

Goku cautiously followed Vegeta as he went back up stairs and stood at the top, indicating for Chi to get behind his he started charged up a Ki blast in his hand and indicated for Goku to do the same. "Ok Kakarot, on the count of 3 shoot the ground then go down stairs as quickly as you can"

"What, what are we shooting the FL-" Goku all but yelled only being cut off by Chi covering h mouth to prevent him giving away the rest of the plan. Goku then gave up and nodded to indicate that he would do as he was told.

"3…2…1…NOW" Vegeta yelled firing the blast he had formed at the centre of the room, with Goku following suit. **CRASH** the floor instantly collapsed on itself falling on all the soldiers below.

"Oh I get it" Goku said happily as he followed Vegeta down the stairs, "By attacking the floor we made it collapse knocking out everyone underneath, that's pretty cleaver Vegeta" Goku congratulated.

"Of course it is unlike you I am a master strategist" Vegeta proudly announced whilst checking that everyone had indeed been dealt with. "Two more floors and we're free!" he yelled triumphantly believing that the ordeal was behind them and that they would soon have won. Spreading his energy senses he found only a few left below them.

**In a hidden room**

"Damn it, that's it staff officer black prepare the battle suits we have to stop them before they escape" a short ginger man commended angrily.

"Sir, I don't think that'll be necessary, they may have beaten major Metallitron but he wasn't finished downloading the fighting data, my latest creation has just finished uploading it now with the time your men have brought, simply activate it and it'll deal with these pesky children" an old man with an annoying voice said proudly.

"Fine but you better be right" the short man said wearily, whilst the tallest man in the room merely stood to attention silently.

"Oh believe me with his artificial intelligence no one will be able to stop him!" the old man yelled stroking his beard.

**On the second floor**

Vegeta looked around cautiously; he couldn't sense anything but he couldn't on the 4th floor ever making him very weary of the possibility of another robot.

"Attention cretins, this is your last chance to flee before I unleash my greatest creation" the voice echoed through the room through the various speakers that were scattered around the outskirts of the large circular room.

Vegeta burst out in laughter at the treat "Oh yer guys we should surrender, it's not like we have nearly gotten through the whole place already" he called out sarcastically.

"Fine then, it's your funeral android 8 activate" the voice commanded one of the walls opened revealing a large man with stiches on his head this combined with his shape of body made made him look like Frankenstein.

"Android 8, element the targets" the voice commanded. Android 8 slowly walked out of his small cell and moved towards them, Vegeta and Goku went into fighting stances while Chi moved away slowly.

Android then came to a stop and seeing the fear in Chis eyes said "No"

"What you can't say no I commanded you attack them, you have no choice" the voice yelled in a panic.

**Secret room**

"Don't worry guys I know exactly what's wrong I just need to go in here a second to get the controller" he said calmly moving towards the only escape pod.

"Well hurry up Gero this isn't good" the short man yelled in fear.

"Oh yes Commander Red right away… now where it is… oh yes" he said diving into the escape pod and activating it.

"That's right I left it at home, I'll be right back" he called as the pod deployed.

"Good be back soon" commander red ordered, staff officer black sweat dropped at his idiocy.

"Commander, I believe he just abandoned us to run away, I don't think he'll be coming back" he said.

Commander Red seemed lost in thought for second before the realization hit him that this was most likely true, "CRAP, quick prepare the battle suit, I'll deal with them myself" he commanded running around in a panic.

"Actually sir, I think I'll do it consider yourself relieved of your duties" he said laughing manically as he drew his gun.

"What do y-" before he could even finish his sentence staff officer black had shot him in the forehead with a silenced pistil.

"Your reign may be over, but don't worry I'll take over the red ribbon army from here" he said smirking before moving to the phone. "Tao Pi Pi, we've got a situation, I assume the usual fee will suffice" he said into the phone. "Theirs 3 of them… yes that'll be fine" he reassured moving towards the large vaults to gain the funds for payment.

A/N Someone review, it's really annoying me now.


	21. Chapter 21

As they prepared to go through the final floor they were filled with confidence, they'd already beaten every other treat so what could happen, they could sense no more than 5 power levels and only one of them appeared to be even slightly powerful.

"Kakarot here's what's going to happen, I'm goanna burst in and attack before they can react, Chi you hide here until we call you, Goku keep her safe… ready… NOW" after uttering that last word Vegeta sprinted down the winding stairs jumping the last few and landing on a petrified solider, knocking him out as a result of the impact with the ground. Without thinking the other soldiers ran out the room except the one Vegeta assumed must be the leader.

"Pathetic" the leader mumbled before opening fire on him own men without hesitation, in a matter of seconds thy all lied twitching on the ground. As he was attacking his own men Vegeta kicked the gun making it slide way across the room. "No worries, I won't need a gun to kill you" the leader stated confidently in a very feminine voice.

"Oh really and why would you think that?" Vegeta asked sinking into a fighting stance that Bardock taught him favouring that fighting style over turtle hermit's type.

"I **know **I'll win because I am captain blue of the red ribbon army, and because you won't be able to make a single move to stop me" he responded proudly with a small glint appearing in his eyes, Vegeta chose now to charge… but he couldn't move, his body was ignoring his instructions completely. "Oh, looks like someone isn't prepared for my powers" blue chided.

Goku then came down the stairs hearing the conversation and deciding that Vegeta might need backup. Vegeta saw him coming and yelled "Kakarot don't look into his eyes" in warning,

"Why Vegeta what's wrong with them?" Goku asked looking straight into captain blues eyes and seeing a small glint appear before losing control of his body and falling down the reminder of the stairs.

"Kakarot you idiot, you looked into his eyes didn't you!" Vegeta spat with venom in his voice.

"Sorry" Goku replied sheepishly, trying to scratch the back of his head and grin but finding himself strangely unable to move "Why wasn't I meant to?" he asked perplexed by his body's inability to move.

"Gosh Kakarot I don't know, maybe I'm being paranoid but I could have sworn that looking into his eyes did this to us" Vegeta said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hehehehehe, it's ashamed you little cuties have to die but alas you stand in my way and I will **not **stand for that" he started of very feminine but was screaming but the end of his speech.

"Well done Kakarot thanks to your _special _mind we are helpless and in the same room as… that" he spat looking at blue as slowly closed in on them. Goku just smiled dumbly at Vegeta. "What's wrong with you Kakarot, do you have any-" before Vegeta could finish his sentence blue fell in between them.

Instantly they regained control of their muscles and stood up. "Some rescue party you are, I end up having to save your asses" Chi scolded whilst smirking.

"Thanks Chi" Goku yelled as he got up, Vegeta was just grumbling under his breath about 'harpy's' and 'dumbass' they just ignored him and proceed to leave.

"Just where do you think you're going" came a irritating voice from outside the building as a tall slender man with small, beady eyes, a pointed nose, a small thin moustache, black hair and ponytail wearing a pink chang pao. "I have been hired to kill the 3 of you and I **never** fail once the payment has been made" announced with an evil smirk gracing his lips.

Goku and Vegeta sank into fighting stances only succeeding in making the man laugh harder, "You think you can fight me, I am Tao Pi-Pi the world's greatest assassin, no way two little brats like you will win" he mocked confidently.

Vegeta shrugged of his comment assuming it to be a buff and charged at the slim man throwing his fist straight into his face but all felt was air, he had hit an after image, then he felt a sharp pain in his back, followed by his legs being swept out from underneath him knocking him to the ground.

While this was going on Goku was charging in himself hoping to knock him out with a drop kick to the head but as soon as he jumped his legs were caught and using his own momentum against him he was thrown into Vegeta's stomach **hard. **Spit mixed with blood escaped Vegeta's mouth going into hair as they made contact, Goku managed to get up quickly having sustained little damage but Vegeta couldn't even stand up straight and had his arms over him stomach trying to protect it.

"Ka… me… ha…me" Goku started charging his signature attack with his hands by his side and Vegeta quickly flowed suit raising his hands above his head and charging a **galick gun** hoping to end the battle before any more damage was dealt to them.

"Haaaaaaaaaa"

"Galick gun"

Both called out their respective were blasted but Tao was too fast responding with a scream of 'Dodon Ray' he shot to beams one from each hand to block both attacks and engaging in a beam struggle with both at the same time.

Goku however quickly stopped putting power behind his beam as soon as the struggle began dodging to the left, resulting on all the energy being focused on Vegeta's galick gun by Tao who believed himself to be the victor having defeated Goku.

But as Vegeta redoubled his efforts on the galick gun pushing Taos Dodon ray back somewhat, Goku reappeared behind him and smashing his fist into the back of his head stunning his temporarily making Vegeta's beam over power his and engulf Tao completely.

A/N Are my fight scenes to short because I've been told betas can help with that I mean it's the red ribbon army who I wasn't trying to make seem good but still should I work to make them longer because I read some that are like 5 pages long before they finish.

Please review with what you through of this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Vegeta and Goku had finally escaped with Chi, they were now resting at Bulmas place whilst Ox-Kings army took care of the remnants of the red ribbon army, they were all happy that they'd made it out safely but Goku was being bothered by something and the more he thought and it the more it bothered him.

"Chi why did you never tell me you were a princess?" he asked feeling slightly irritated that she had kept something so important from him for so long.

"I-I just wanted to be sure you really loved me for me and didn't want to just be the princesses boyfriend but wanted to be Chi-Chis boyfriend" she confessed.

"But we've been together for months did you really not trust me this whole time?" he asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"Of course I did, it's just…" she trailed off not wanting to finish and hoping Goku wouldn't care either.

"Just…" he prompted feeling slightly worried that something really bad was going on.

"Before I had a boyfriend and friends and they liked me for me, then I told them about who I am and they changed… they were obsessed with how rich I was and always trying to get me to buy stuff for them… they didn't really like me they just acted like they did and I don't want that to happen with you guys" she explained looking like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry Chi, we won't do that" Bulma reassured her, "After all I'm one of the richest people on earth and you guys don't do anything like that to me" Chi smiled hopefully then looked to the others who also gave various nice comments until she reached Vegeta.

"You got nothing to worry about from me, I don't like you and won't ever be pathetic enough to act like I do for free stuff" he announced proudly.

"If you don't like her why did you risk your life to save her" Bulma asked rhetorically.

"I didn't do it for her" he spat but didn't give any explanation as to what he meant.

"Oh what is it were you worried about Goku then?" she continued earning a low growl from Vegeta in protest. She was about to keep going sensing how much Vegeta was embarrassed right now but was interrupted by a loud friendly voice.

"Hi everyone" came the booming voice of Ox-King as he entered the large living room. In response there was a chorus of greetings from everyone except Vegeta who merely grunted his acknowledgement.

"Anyway I just came here to talk to Goku quickly" he said turning to Goku.

"What do you want to talk about Ox-King" he asked happily, hugging Chi who was sitting on his lap.

"I just want to let you know you have my blessing if you want to marry Chi, anyway I've got to go check on the status of the clean-up of the RRA" he said before turning and leaving quickly.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED" Chi screamed happily before showering Goku in kisses, Goku however didn't seem so enthusiastic, actually appearing a mixture of terrified and confused over what just happened. Vegeta burst out laughing at the look on his face rolling around on the ground in glee.

"Hey Vegeta you should ask Bulma to marry you to" Chi suggested having slightly calmed down but still glowing with happiness.

This instantly stopped Vegeta's laughter, "We don't have that kind of a relationship" he dismissed.

"What you don't have a loving relationship, you do love her right?" Chi asked perplexed by his hesitancy. Vegeta sat still for a while as if trying to think of the perfect response.

"We're just not that far along yet, besides we need to prepare for your day first" Bulma rescued him but also shot his an angry glare for refusing to say he loved her, but she knew Vegeta wasn't really the emotional type and she wasn't the type that always needed to here that their partner loved them, hell she hadn't even said it herself so she couldn't be that mad.

"Oh Goku we have to have a huge wedding, lots of guests, pretty dresses oh what suit will you wear? Huh what dress will I wear?!" she screamed with excitement.

"Well can't help with the rest of it but already know the dress that you'll wear" Ox-King said as he re-emerged having been updated on the progress by his general.

"DO YOU MEAN?" she yelled. He nodded and she for what seemed like the billionth time that night squealed with happiness.

Goku just sat confused by the whole situation and feeling stupid for what he did all those years ago.

**Flash back**

A young Goku sits at the lunch table eating a ridiculously large lunch next to a young Vegeta who is doing the same. "Hey Goku are you ready for the wedding" a young girl wearing a blue bikini, pink gloves and boots, a green cape and her pink helmet asked.

"Huh, oh hi Chi-Chi I'm not ready yet but I will be soon" he responded happily thinking that she was refereeing to some kind of food and feeling full didn't want any just yet.

"Great I'll go tell my daddy, he'll be so happy that were getting married" she squealed before running.

"Huh, I never even heard of wedding, wonder what it tastes like" Goku absentmindedly though aloud. This made Vegeta laugh cruelly at his stupidity.

"What's so funny Vegeta" Goku asked perplexed.

"You dumbass… marriage isn't a food…" he got out between bursts of laughter.

"Huh, if tis not food what is it, a type of fighting" he asked hoping it was something good.

"No Goku marriage is when you say that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone who you love" Bulma corrected giggling slightly as well at his mistake.

"Oh" he said trying to work out what 'love' is. "Are you and Vegeta goanna get married then" he asked trying to work out exactly how it worked.

Suddenly Vegeta's laughter stopped "NO, like I'd ever even go out with that trash" he yelled indignantly.

"Oh really, you would be lucky to marry with me, I'm beautiful and I'm the smartest girl in the whole school" Bulma shouted angrily.

"So you are going to get married?" Goku asked confusion written all over his face.

"No!" they yelled concurrently.

"Because I hate her" Vegeta finished.

"Really, then why do you always want to talk about her?" Goku asked even more confused than before. Vegeta's face went completely red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"He never shuts up about her because he loves her; I'm telling you this time next year they'll be going out" she said dreamily much to Bulmas and Vegeta's chagrin, both of them than began to scream about how much they hated each other.

**End of flashback**

"Huh I guess Chi was right about those two, well almost right it took way longer that she though." Goku said absentmindedly.

"What was that sweetie" Chi asked bringing Goku out of his stupor.

"Oh nothing really, I was just thinking about how you were always saying those two would be together and then they did" Goku said casually.

"You know your right I did see this coming, I knew all along that you two would end up together you'd be a lot happier if you listen to me more often you know" she chided. Bulma looked at Vegeta and wondered how knew Chi would say that so long ago, he almost got it word perfect, she giggled at the thought, but dismissed it when they went back to talking about Goku and Chis wedding.

A/N

So Goku and Chi are getting married, what do you think of that? Also that's the end of the RRAS (By popular demand) in case you're wondering I didn't like them as a villain it's just the only way for Gero to make well any sense, so please review with what you think blah blah blah.


	23. Chapter 23

Goku and Vegeta were standing in front Bardock, Goku had come to tell him that he's engages, wait engaged he didn't give he a ring, he decided to do that later and that they were engaged since they were planning to be married.

"Dad, I have something very important to tell you"

"Oh God, your coming out aren't you" Bardock said completely seriously, making Vegeta start laughing cruelly at Goku.

"What no, I'm getting, wait what, I'm not gay I have a girlfriend!" Goku yelled in confusion.

"Yer but she's so… Manish" Bardock retorted Vegeta by now was rolling on the floor laughing earning death glares from both Bardock and Goku.

"What do you mean she's not Manish, how is she Manish?" Goku defended.

"Well you know…" Bardock let his voice trail of not wanting to continue.

"NO I DON'T KNOW" Goku yelled indignantly.

"Weeeeeel, she's very aggressive and muscular for a girl… I just thought that she seemed a little masculine" he confessed. "So what did you want to talk about?" Bardock asked trying to smooth things over, Vegeta paused in his laughter before starting again even louder.

"I'm engaged to Chi" Goku announced with a sour expression on his face.

"Seriously, you chose to marry that?" he asked completely ignoring how rude he was behaving.

"Actually she tricked him into it" Vegeta corrected before laughing even harder, earning a scowl from Goku, which he didn't notice as he was to busy rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Oh ok, that makes sense, Goku it's not too late you know, you can still back out of this, just arrange to meet and break t to her softly" Bardock reassured him looking his dead in the eye.

"No I love her, I want to marry her so stop insulting her" Goku yelled furious at the suggestion.

"I'm not insulting her, I'm just telling you not to rush into anything while you're still so young" Bardock defended confidently.

"Oh what, so your saying I should be like Vegeta and fuck half the school"

"You fucked half the school!" Bardock yelled at Vegeta making him finally stop laughing for long enough to give a quick nod. "Nice" he said proudly fist bumping Vegeta.

"Well he stopped now, he has a girlfriend to" Goku shouted at the top of his voice knowing that Bardock would disapprove.

"WHO!" Bardock yelled so loud the house shook a little, both teens grabbed their ringing ears in pain before Goku answered.

"Bulma, Bulma Briefs" he said smirking, knowing that Bardock would now be mad at Vegeta.

"The blue haired girl" he asked and Vegeta just nodded, "THAT'S EPIC" Bardock congratulated fist bumping Vegeta yet again. "You try half the school, get the best one and hold on to it, that's my boy" he went on proudly, unintentionally irritating Goku to no end.

"WHAT" Goku screamed indignantly, "You always mock my being with Chi, but Bulma you love" he goes on.

"Hey what do you have against Bulma, she's the best girl in your school, she a genius, nice, **feminine,** beautiful and Vegeta's got her" Bardock defended her irritated by his sons badmouthing of Vegeta's girlfriend.

"I have nothing against Bulma, its j-" Goku began only to be cut off by Bardock.

"I don't want to hear it Kakarot, now you apologise to Vegeta for what your childish behaviour and you apologise now." Bardock yelled furiously.

"Ok, I'm sorry Vegeta" Goku pouted before leaving to go to his room.

"Wait Kakarot, if you're getting married there's something I need to tell you two" Vegeta and Goku both looked to each other confused before turning to Bardock for him to continue. "You might want to sit down for this" he intruded gesturing to the coach. Vegeta and Goku shared a look before quickly taking their seat.

"What is dad you're making me really uncomfortable" Goku complained, with a small amount of worry shown on his features. Bardock prepared to begin so taking a breath he started.

"You two aren't human" he began slowly.

"WHAT" they said concurrently.

"Your part of an ancient warrior race known as the Saiyans, for thousands of years we protected the universe from all kinds of threats using our strength, until one day one of those treats defeated us, that monster is known as Frieza. He blew up our planet and killed all the Saiyan alive except, us" he said gesturing to himself and them." Bardock knew he was lying but he must didn't think it was worth telling them the truth that they were a planet of murders, wouldn't go down well so he just wouldn't tell them, simple.

Vegeta laughed mockingly at this before asking the obvious question "If we're aliens why do we look like humans? Hn"

"Akira only knows, but that's not important you are aliens, that's why you're so strong and have spiky hair… but there is more, Goku survived because he was sent to this planet shortly before his our planets demise, I survived because of visions of the future but that doesn't really matter what matters is how you survived." He went on pointing at Vegeta.

"You see, you are the prince of our race and shortly when the planet was being blown up you were sent in a special pod to be found by me when I arrived on earth, when a found you I took you and Kakarot and raised you like a son"

"Vegeta's adopted" Goku asked incredulously.

"Of course I am, like I could really be related to you, it only makes sense that I am the prince of a race, after all look at me I'm perfect" Vegeta gloated making Bardock regret telling him his position. Vegeta had always known he was adopted but didn't really care, Bardock treated him like a son and that was all that mattered.

"Oh oh oh, am I a prince to" Goku asked excitedly.

"Of course you're not; you're probably the lowest possible class in my culture" Vegeta mocked before looking to Bardock for confirmation of his suspicions.

"Actually, the classes are based on strength and as Kakarot is almost as strong as you that makes him super elite" Bardock lie once again knowing that telling Vegeta his son was a 3rd class would result in him never shutting up about it, he could just picture Vegeta going around saying 'I am the prince of all Saiyan bow down before me' or something stupid like that all the time.

"Ok, there's just one more thing I need to tell you, and it concerns your mates" Bardock looked at them and when they remained silent took this as a sigh to go on.

"You see, Saiyan can only have children with their mates and can only have one mate, but when the Saiyan chooses this mate they are very likely to get pregnant and on the full moon Saiyan get super fertile, like if you have sex she will get pregnant levels, you can only choose a mate on a full moon for this reason"

"The mating process is simple, 1st you have sex, then if your meant to be together you'll feel an urge to bit her and she will as well, in doing so you'll create a mental link and be bond to each other for life" he concluded happy that the conversation was over with.

"Ok, so are you saying we shouldn't have sex on the full moon" Goku asked dumbly, Bardock sighed before answering.

"Hell no full moon sex is awesome, and I'm not referring to the position, well that's awesome to, I invented it you know, it's very complex you see you..." Bardock stopped seeing the disgusted looks on their faces, "What I meant to say is that you should be sure that your mate is ready for that kind of commitment, because if you get rejected when trying to mate, you'll feel an unbelievable pain like no other, you both** have** to be sure" he finished, before leaving to give them both some time to think about the new information that they had gained today.

A/N

Please review


	24. Chapter 24

Vegeta and Goku set of too find their respective girlfriends, although neither really knew what they were going to say, they just knew that they had to do something. Vegeta decided to walk to Bulmas house- to give himself some more time to think- he knew that if he wanted to be with her it was only fair that she knew, after all he would want to know something like this about her, but he was _afraid _of how she would react. It disgusted him to his very core to admit it but really didn't want to lose her after even if it meant never really progressing with one another; he would rather just be with her than risk losing her.

But on the other hand why this would this mean he would lose her, he would was going to tell her he was a prince of a great race of heroes, she should love to hear that, hell he's practically a superhero in the making, superheroes always do well. Trying to think of that in a way that made him feel like less of a nerd he quickened his pace towards her house with new found confidence.

Goku left the house and since they lived near Chi was at her house within minutes, he decided to be frank and honest with her- he owed her that much- if she wanted to be with him great and if she didn't he would accept that and move on.

As he reached her doorway he instantly started to lose strength in his resolve as the thought crossed his mind that he wasn't normal, that she might not want to be with a freak like him, he wasn't even human for Dendes sake, how could he expect her to stick with him after he told her this.

He stood in front of her door way of what felt like hours trying to think of a way to tell her this, he thought of saying 'we come in piece' whilst doing that star trek hand thingy, but then decided that may not be the best way to make her think of him as normal.

He was about to give up, as he couldn't think of a single way to break the news to her when the door opened.

Vegeta had now arrived at her house ready to tell her, he was going to come right out with it; he strutted right up to the door and knocked on it loudly. Within minutes the door was opened by what appeared to be a 20 year old blond woman, Vegeta briefly though that he was at the wrong house until she grabbed him and held him in a tight embrace.

"Oh my kami, you must be Bulmas boyfriend, the one she always 'hated' that's she now can't stop talking about" she gushed shaking a very surprised Vegeta from side to side and refusing to release him.

"Ah, you must be Vegeta, Bulmas told me a lot about you son, hopefully none of the early stuffs true, eh" a purple haired man with a moustache who looked to be in his 60s joked before dragging the now released Vegeta into the large dome shaped house.

They moved him onto the coach and before he could even open his mouth to speak the blond women asked him about a million questions. "So how long have you been going out? Are you going out tonight? Oh, you're so cute I hope you enjoy your date, where are you going?" we some of the ones Vegeta heard before she began talking too fast for him to understand her.

Seeing the confused look on Vegeta's face Dr Briefs decided to make him even more uncomfortable. "Now Bunny, I don't think we should start fawning over this boy until we know a little about him, so talk" he commanded before both he and Bunny both started staring at his waiting for him to begin.

Chi stood in the door way looking at Goku, "Goku are you alright you've been standing outside my door for a while, is there something you need?" she asked concern written all over her face.

'Look at her she's so perfect, I can't do this she deserves better than an alien, she deserves better than me' he though disheartened. "Chi we need to talk" he told her making her feel very apprehensive, she quickly led him into the house before closing the door behind her.

After what felt like weeks of being stared at Vegeta finally felt able to speak "Well… I'm into martial arts" he ventured but seeing no visible reaction was slightly apprehensive about continuing "I'm second in the class behind Bulma… never had a cavity…" still more starring Vegeta could not think of much else to say. Finally Dr Briefs spoke again.

"So… you think that makes you fit to marry my daughter?" he asked with stern expression on his face.

"WHAT?" Vegeta screamed panicking at the thought of getting tricked into getting married like Goku.

The Briefs then burst into laughter pointing at him and occasionally stopping only to start again even loader. 'What have I gotten myself into' Vegeta though dishearten by their incredibly strange behaviour.

"Anyway Bulmas upstairs, we're going to be watching TV so feel free to close the door if its bothering you and f you need privacy don't hesitate to lock the door" Dr Briefs said seriously pointing to the stair case and shooing Vegeta out the room when he didn't leave instantly.

Finally a very confused Vegeta began his walk up the stairs, wondering all the while what just happened. Then he saw it the room he was told was Bulmas right in front of him, he knocked gently this time almost fearful more crazy people would be in there, but when the door opened all that was on the other side was his blue haired beauty, who had a smile on her face that Vegeta wish he didn't have to tell her what he did, but he knew he had to.

"Bulma… we need to talk" he said before following her into the room.

A/N  
there's a small bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, now if anyone can fine this bit of foreshadowing and pm/review about it I'll post ASAP but right now my plan is to let you stew in this for a while because I'm evil so good luck.

Hint- it's a single word and guesses are appreciated as any review will make me want to post faster so … please review


	25. Chapter 25

Bulma over to the side to allow Vegeta entry into the room with a worried look on her face, Vegeta entered Bulmas with an worried look on his face making her feel even more nervous. 'Oh kami, he goanna dump me isn't he, guys only even say that for bad news' she though sadly hoping that this was just a miss understanding on her part. Vegeta moved and sat on her bed awkwardly and she sat next to him. He took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye with an emotion in his eyes she never thought him capable of, something he always said he could feel, something he would mock people endlessly for even the slightest sight that they were feeling it…

_Fear_

He was afraid, he mind instantly started racing as she panicked going through all the different things she cloud think of that'd make him scared. Finally he spoke breaking her out of her stupor. "Wo-Bulma there's something I need to tell you" he started unconfidently. 'Bulma, he called me Bulma, he never calls me Bulma' she thought panicking.

"I'm not normal…" he tried but his voice just trailed off uneasily.

"You came over to tell me that? I already knew that" she joked awkwardly.

"Bulma please I need to tell you everything, I am… the prince of all Saiyan"

"The prince of all what?" Bulma asked confusion written all over her features.

"It's a… warrior race… from another planet… I'm an alien" he explained watching her features for any kind of reaction but she gave none, she appeared to be thinking about something but he could read her mind… not yet anyway.

"THAT'S AWESOME" she finally broke the silence, "Me the richest most beautiful human, with you a man from across the stars who just so happens to be the prince of his people, coming together, it's like a fairy tale" she gushed happily hugging Vegeta tightly.

"I really didn't think you'd take this so well" he admitted slightly taken aback by how happy she was, he had told himself that was how she would react but didn't really believe it and now that's how she was reacting.

"Why would you think that? This is super cool, oh; I just realized this makes me a princess, I AM Saiyan PRINCESS Bulma Briefs"

"There's more you need to know" he went on realizing that if he didn't say it all at once he would never say it al. she gestured for him to go on, and without hesitation he did, "Part of the whole alien thing is that… on the full moon… if we…" he continually trailed off awkwardly irritating Bulma to no end.

"What? If we do what" she yelled impatiently.

Vegeta broke out of his awkwardness when she yelled and was finally able to get out "If we have sex we'll become bonded making a psychic connection and we'll be together forever as a result and due to the mating process you'll almost defiantly get pregnant and because I'm an alien it only works on a full moon i.e. tomorrow" he practically yelled all without a single pause.

After what felt like hours to Vegeta, Bulma finally spoke. "So basically you're asking me to marry you" she asked incredulously, she wouldn't have ever seen this coming especially from someone like Vegeta.

Vegeta went to retort cruelly but then thinking about what he had told her realized that was in essence what this was in Saiyan culture, so instead he just gave a subtle nod of affirmation and looked at her waiting for a response.

After another horrifically long wait she started to speak again "This is how you propose, no ring, no fancy restaurant, hell you didn't even get on one knee?" she joked.

"In Saiyan culture the women are meant to take the lead in the relationships" he replied smirking, Bardock had told him that when they were sitting around thinking and both Goku and Vegeta realized they were following this rule, Chi was always moving things forward with Goku and as much as Vegeta hated to admit it Bulma had technically started things with him.

"Well in human culture, which is what you **were **raised as the man takes the lead" she retorted proudly, gesturing him to start the big romantic speech. He looked at her mockingly for a while and eventually she relented. "So is there anything special we have to do for this to work?" she asked quiet annoyed that he wouldn't do this for her, Vegeta picked up on this and decided to meet her half way.

"Nothing special other that biting each other while we… you know, but you should feel an natural urge to do so if we are meant to according to Bardock, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7pm… we'll go somewhere nice to eat first" he announced.

"There, is that so hard" she mocked scolded, before the full realization of what she had agreed to hit her… she had just agreed to lose her virginity, get marry in 2 different ways, most likely with a very long break in between on a specifically chosen time and place. It wasn't exactly as romantic as she had always imagined it would be… far from it in reality, but she knew that Vegeta wasn't really that type and him admitting he wanted no one but her was a start and she was just going to be happy about that for now.

"You have no idea" Vegeta muttered whilst in his own thought mostly concerning exactly what he was going to do the next day, he was hardly the romantic type but he couldn't just throw the ring at her than drag her home to mate, she deserved better than that, and as much as it pained him to do so he would have to ask for the help of someone he never wanted to talk to about such a thing, but he knew it was his best chance at doing it properly and he figured that if he was going to do it he would do it right…

A/N

Can you guess who it is? In my mind it's pretty obvious but I wanted to know if it is as obvious to you

And if you're wondering there probably will be a lemon in the next few chapters and based on how well it is received I will decide whether or not to do more in this/other stories so when it is done please say exactly what you felt about it and what needs work.

Also so much for the game since i end up posting the next day anyway


	26. Chapter 26

Krillin was standing outside Marons front door nervously waiting for it to be opened; he felt a little bit like a loser for arriving early but hoped she wouldn't notice. The door opened revealing the blue haired beauty in the door way in a red tank top and green shorts.

"Ready for the party" she was also appraising his jeans and red shirt that showed off his arm muscles quiet well.

"Y-yer" he stuttered struggling to say even the simplest thing to her coherently.

"Great let's go!" she bubbles over with excitement as they approached Roshis car which he had lent Krillin so he could look better.

A few minutes later they had arrived at the party and were happy to see Goku and Chi had already made it. They entered together with Maron grabbing Krillins hand as she walked over to the longest running couple of their school.

"Hey guys" Goku called out happily whilst waving his hand energetically.

"Hey" Krillin replied with a big grin of his own at being with Maron in this way.

"So are you two together now?" Chi asked instantly surprising all present.

"Yesh Chi you don't waste time do you?"

"Why should I? This is great, first Bulma and Vegeta finally listen to me and now you guys this couldn't be more perfect" she gushed full of joy that everyone in there group now had someone. "Come on you **have **to tell me everything" she yelled grabbing Maron and dragging her away from the men.

"What a great way to start our first date" Krillin remarked dryly, Goku just grinned scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Year sorry about Chi, but you know she had been trying to match up our group since we were kids" Goku defended.

"Yer you got that right, if she had her way we would have all been married by age 12" Krillin joked smirking at the memories of Chi at various stages of life trying to force them together. "You know if she didn't always try to force us together we might have worked it out for ourselves a little sooner"

"Yer I guess you right… but Chis always said that she wants to be involved so that you can tell your grandkids about her" he commented casually making Krillin spit out his drink.

"Kami Goku, don't you think it's a little early to be talking about having grandkids" Krillin asked horrified at the idea of having kids before he turned 30.

"Well Chi says she expects one by the time she 19" Goku responded trying to sound as happy about it as possible "It'll be fine though as we'll be married soon" he added making Krillin once again spit out his drink.

"YOURE GETTING MARRIED" he screamed trying to recover from the shock.

"Yer didn't I mention that?" he asked thinking back on everyone he had told.

"No. you didn't" Krillin responded quietly feeling quiet irritated that he didn't know yet.

"Oh, well everyone else knows" Goku attempted to console his friends but knew he wasn't doing a very good job when Krillin got even more annoyed.

"EVERYONE ELSE KNEW BUT ME HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST MAN IF I DON'T KNOW YOUR GETTING MARRIED" he screamed furious that he always found out things last. Goku looked at his suddenly very interesting shoes. "I am best man right" Krillin asked in a softer voice worried about losing the position he deserved.

"Well… the thing is… since Vegeta's my brother I think he'll expect to be best man" Goku got out at an infuriatingly slow rate.

"WHAT BUT I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND" Krillin shouted indignantly somehow hoping that if he argued long enough he would be best man.

"Well yer… but brother, friend… plus if I don't pick him as my best man, then he might not pick me as his when him and Bulma get married" Goku defended still not looking up from his feet.

"Vegeta's GETTING MARRIED" he screamed surprisingly high pitched making Goku grab his ears in pain.

"You didn't know that either huh" Goku chuckled nervously worried that Bulma might have been keeping that one a secret to surprise everyone- he only knew because Chi told him Bulma had called her up for 'advice' but she refused to tell him what kind.

"So both my best friends get married and neither one chooses me as best man… just great isn't it" Krillin remarked sarcastically and with more than a hint of self-pity.

"Cheer up Krillin, look on the bright side" Goku comforted putting his hand on Krillins shoulder.

"Oh yer what's that?" he asked not really caring.

"At mine and Vegeta's weddings it's practically a given you and Maron will have sex" Goku smirked at his own joke when Krillin perked up.

"Oh yer… but really, like I would need a wedding to get some… I mean look it this, how can Maron or any woman for that matter turn this down" he conceitedly suggested gesturing to himself. Goku merely chuckled at this not really being one to understand what makes men attractive… he barely knew what made women attractive!

The rest of the night went on with Krillin more subtly hinting at Vegeta's short comings in terms of being a best man and his amazing wedding ideas but Goku ignored them al not wanting to make any decision about the wedding without Chis permission, she would kill him if she ruined the biggest day of her life. He had asked more than once why he didn't get a stay as it was the biggest day of his life before but every time he even made a suggestion she didn't like she would yell at him about it not being elegant enough or it being 'not pretty enough' for **her **wedding day- she always conveniently forgot it was his to but when he suggested the like she nearly bit his head off for it.

So in the end he told Krillin he was going to let her make all the decisions, after all how bad could it be…

A/N

Review if with your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far etc.


	27. Chapter 27

Bulma was ready for her big date with Vegeta, she was wearing a red dress she and Chi had brought in preparation for this event and high stilettos, she was incredibly worried about how this wold go, she believed things would be fine but… she hardly had a wealth of experience in what she had agreed to so quickly the other day. She didn't regret it or anything, it just felt… rushed. She knew this is where things were bound to end up but she still couldn't help the thought.

She carefully applied some light makeup- a nominal amount of foundation, a little blush, no lipstick, and finally some mascara- nothing to whorish at Chi would put it, of course Chi used to wear a bikini battle but as a child but as soon as she hit puberty she switched to kimonos and other long dresses that hid all her features- which was a shame as Bulma knew her to have nice curves under those dresses that even the clueless Goku was driven crazy by- an accomplishment almost nothing could actually do.

She heard the door and promptly made her way to it already knowing who would be on the other side. She opened the door with a huge smile on her face ready to greet Vegeta only for it to turn into an angry scowl when she saw who it really was.

Vegeta stood looking into his mirror with a scowl, he knew he shouldn't have taken her advice 'this suit almost makes you look nice' she had told him, he sighed. He most certainly did not look nice and he could hardly been able to move in it. He had tried to convince her that if there was need to protect Bulma the suit would be a hindrance but she had waved of the idea like it was crazy, after all what would someone want with Bulma.

He got in his car and started driving to her house, all he could think about the whole way there was how rushed this had felt, like a badly written story. He barley even put any effort into getting her to accept the whole 'I'm an alien' thing, she just accepted him for who he was.

As he turned the last corner he was hit by a wave of apprehension, what if he did something stupid? What if he saw someone he knew and started acting all closed off? What if…

He never reached his last though as he was snapped out of his reverie by the smoke filling the air. 'Don't be her house, don't be her houses… damn it' he thought as he searched for the source only for his eyes to settle on the very large dome that was currently ablaze.

Without thinking he jumped out of his car and ran inside, he barley acknowledged the potential threat as he searched for the 3 most annoying beans he had ever met, including the one he lo… liked a lot.

As he went through the now-removed door he started looking in all directions for something that could be of use. After a while he managed to rein in his emotions though, he calmed down and attempted to sieve through the Ki signatures for the 3 he actually meant to protect. He struggled due to the distraction of the now very apparent heat whipping against his flesh and clouding his senses.

Finally he sensed them; all three seemed to be huddled in one room… on the top floor.

'Perfect, just perfect, Bulma and her genius dad and her… blond mom all decide to huddle as high up as possible and don't think to make any move to escape. Maybe they're not as smart as they tell everyone they are' he though angrily as he raced up the stairs.

Fortunately the building was well thought out and he was able to follow the stair to the top floor all in one go- at a speed that most humans couldn't even follow with their eyes. He then raced down the hall way till he reached the furthest away door, 'another brilliant decision' he though sarcastically as he tried to open it only to find it locked forcing him to break it down.

He burst in and was filled with anger at the sight of Bulma and her parents tied to chairs in the centre of the room completely helpless. "What the hell's going on?" he yelled at them more than asked them as he shot a Ki beam through there restraints.

"Now Vegeta, there's no need for rude language" misses Briefs chided wagging her finger in the face of the shocked Saiyan.

'Their home burns down and all they can think about is my rude language' he though incredulously.

"Mom SHUTUP, this isn't the time to act crazy" Bulma screamed as annoyed as Vegeta was at her mother's stupidity.

"Now Bulma there no reason to panic, this sort of thing is to be expected in our line of work" Dr Briefs comforted whiles rubbing where the rope had been on his hands. "Now does anyone no what that smell is?" he asked smelling the horrid smoky smell being emitted from the lower floors fire that had by now spread up almost every level.

"That you house burning down" Vegeta deadpanned.

"What? Oh kami no" Dr Briefs started panicking looking around frantically. "Where is scratch?" he screamed completely oblivious to the cat's presence on his shoulder as always. Thankfully Vegeta had stopped listening ages ago preventing him yelling at the man's idiocy.

He quickly blew a hole through the wall and grabbed the entirety of the Briefs family before jumping out of it and attempting to fly them down the several stories required to avoid disaster, he knew he couldn't try to take them back down stars as the fire was even worse now and would most likely make the building fall down before they could even get to the next floor… making this the only option.

Vegeta just hoped that is worked- since he hadn't ever flown before and only knew the basic concept from training with Bardock.

A/N

Review, lemon is coming soon as I said but I felt this was rushed like very character was saying so I slowed it down a little this time around as every attempt to write the b/v date/lemon seemed like one of them was really ooc which I hated massively so instead I've thought of a way to slow it down a little… sorry if you were excited. But you know that you'd hate "Ready for our date" – awkward date- **sex time, In** the long run so I made a decision.


	28. Chapter 28

Vegeta hurtled towards the ground from the force of gravity, already beginning to regret his decision. He closed his eyes and began to focus on his energy hoping to fly like Bardock had shown his a few days ago. He felt the energy leaving his feet and slowing his decent to a survivable speed and slowly-so slowly- he opened his eyes and was filled with relief and pride when he saw that he was falling much slower.

He slowly let the confidence fill him as the decent got slower and slower. Suddenly he felt a sudden surge of pain in his back and-despite trying to hold onto them- the briefs were sent to the ground below, as was he.

He heard a high scream and instantly filled with rage like he had never known before; he looked around frantically until his eyes settled on the appearance of the most infuriating thing ever. At one point he would have laughed at the thought of it, to at least pretend to, but now, now he was filled with anger at the person that had done this to her, and to a much lesser extent anger at himself for not protecting her.

Finally the one that had done this to her appeared in front of his, standing with cold indifferent eyes that were as black as night, stood a tall, silver skinned man with an evil smile gracing his lips. "Target identified: Vegeta" it spoke, seemingly to know one in a grating robotic voice.

Without any though Vegeta screamed "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY Bulma" as he quickly pounced on the thing sending a powerful blow to its face before sending another to its stomach and finally shooting a powerful blast through the new whole in its crest.

Unfortunately this didn't have the desired effect as the hell spawn simply returned to his feet, seeming indifferent to the brutal assault it had just received. "Power is greater than expected: raising power to 100% from 50%... charging… charging… 51%" it announced to itself with a computerized voice.

Vegeta than noticed that wires instead of blood were escaping the hole in its crest "Error, power at 20%..." he smirked hearing that it wasn't able to power up, no doubt caused by in no small part the gaping hole in its circuitry.

"System is defective: Protocol 7 began… self-destruction in 10-9-8-7-6" Vegeta hearing the countdown ran full speed to the briefs and once again began to carry them so as to get as far away as possible.

"5-4-3-2-1- an error has occurred in this model please report it to-" but the sentence would be forever unfinished as the machine blew in an explosive large enough to kill anyone within its attack radius, sending shrapnel out to kill those around it as well for good measure.

Bulma slowly regained consciousness some hours later; she awoke in a small bed surrounded by worried looking people –even Vegeta looking uncharacteristically worried- and looking around saw the tell-tale curtains and sterilised equipment put in her to tell her she was in a hospital.

"W-what happened" she asked in a faraway voice due to the –unnecessarily powerful-painkillers coursing throughout her system.

"Bulma that horrible Dr Gero came back" misses Briefs informed her daughter with a rare scowl forming on her face at the memory of the man. Then her face instantly returned to an even happier than usual one before she continued "But your boyfriend arrived and saved us from the fire Gero started, such a sweet man" she then continued to fawn over his achievement making his feel even worse for his failure and clarifying things for Bulma somewhat, including explaining that her leg had been broken in the fall and she would be in a cast for some weeks.

A few hours later everyone had left, Mr and Misses Briefs had to go talk to the police and everyone else just wanted to be sure that she would be ok. Throughout the entire time Vegeta had stood still in the corner and refused any praise despite his usual vain and arrogant nature worrying Bulma a little.

"Hey Vegeta, come over here" she ordered with a slightly dreamy aura to her as she had just had another top up of painkillers.

Straggly Vegeta complied and walked the whole way with no eye contact before standing awkwardly next to the bed.

"Come on Vegeta, get in, I'm injured you know so you should be comforting me" she told him as he let her pull him next to her but made no move to get closer like he usually would. "How about you act like you know me" she suggested slightly agitated at him for acting so… unlike Vegeta.

A deafening silence ensued and when she had just about lost patience and was about to demand he speak he started "I should have protected you" he whispered so quietly she wasn't sure he had said it.

"What do you mean? You did protect me silly" she comforted him with a tight hug that he didn't return.

"No… your injured because, because I f-f-failed" he said the word failed like it was hurting him making Bulma feel a little guilty for making him have to save her.

'Just like with Yamcha' she though sadly before trying to comfort him "If it wasn't for you it'd be more than a broken leg, your my knight in shiny spandex" she joked, "Oh brave night how am I ever to repay you?" she did a bad princess voice before leaning in for what would most likely be a sloppy kiss due based on her speech but he stopped her.

"Bulma… don't you deserve better than me, you deserve someone who can protect you, you deserve more than I can give you" he said wallowing in self-pity- something that didn't suit **her **Vegeta at all.

"Vegeta" she stopped his before he could spiral out of control grabbing his attention. "Shut up" she ordered him before kissing him deeply silencing all protests as he once again began to search her mouth once again yet somehow was still loving every moment of the kiss.

A/N

That felt off but can't figure out why… what you think I can edit it if you tell me what it is but since I don't know I'll just role with it… it could just be how long I've been stuck in school before doing this in detention. Hopefully it's that.

Please review with anything you want.


End file.
